Temptation
by Miyopiyo
Summary: He didn't know she was drugged with an aphrodisiac when she kissed him, but the touch had triggered his true emotions. Though he soon realized that Akane's passion wasn't real, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, or stop touching her...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **He didn't know she was drugged with an aphrodisiac when she kissed him, but the touch had triggered his true emotions. Though he soon realized that Akane's passion wasn't real, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, or to stop touching her...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Ranma ½ and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi_  
><em>**Warning: **Explicit, slight OOC  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>One  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

* * *

><p>Temptation<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it!"<em>

The voice rang loud throughout the Tendo compound. Its owner was pacing around the living room in obvious agitation. His hands were clenched into tight fists, teeth grit together in fury, and an aura so powerful that it was beginning to seep off of him in waves filled the entire house. The residents of the house all looked shocked and rather frightened at his anger. Never before had anyone seen Ranma Saotome react so strongly to the news that his fiancée, Akane Tendo, had been kidnapped the night before. His worry for Akane had always exceeded that of his other fiancée's, his anger at the offenders had always been controlled, but his outright explosion of rage was astonishing.

Ranma breathed heavily through his nose. His muscles were contracting spasmodically in anger; his entire body was shaking. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and slammed his fist heavily on the television, which caved in with a loud crack upon impact. He tried to regain control of himself, but the adrenaline was flushing too quickly throughout his body. He scrunched his eyes shut, clenching his jaw so tightly that it seemed as if he'd never be able to open his mouth again. His colorful string of curses never ended as he began to pace again, glaring at each and every member of the family as if it was their fault that Akane was missing.

Kasumi held up her hands in a calming gesture. There was a terribly frightened look on her face as she stared at him, tears glistening in her eyes. It was obvious that she was quite alarmed at his actions and was trying to figure out some way to soothe him before things got too out of hand. "Ranma, please calm—" But the look she received from the younger boy immediately cut through her sentence. Never before had Ranma looked at her with such a contemptuous expression on his face. He looked murderous.

"Calm down? _Calm down?"_ Ranma hissed vehemently. Her gesture was anything other than calming—if anything, it had spurred his anger on more. Akane was in danger out there and she was worrying about how _calm _he was? His hand curled again into a tight fist; he subconsciously pumped ki into it, making the aura around his hand burn a bright red.

Kasumi squeaked softly at the look he gave her and immediately averted her eyes. Nabiki was surprised at Ranma. No one had ever ordered Kasumi to do anything; they only requested, and Kasumi was just gracious enough to accept. This wasn't the way she was supposed to be treated by a guest. She felt a flare of indignant anger spur for her older sister. Ranma's anger had taken her by surprise, but if he doesn't get control of it soon, he'd be in big trouble. Pushing her tea aside, Nabiki laid down the magazine she was reading in front of her and sat up straight. Ranma's eyes darted to her at the movement.

"Listen here, Saotome—" she started testily. She ignored how his glare seemed to harden. "We're all worried about Akane, but the way you—" She was cut off by Ranma. He had said nothing, but an increase in the anger of his ki had shut her up. His hands were clenched so hard that the knuckles had turned white, and Nabiki thought she saw a little blood seep from his clenched had, probably from his nails digging into his skin.

"_You're _worried?" Ranma asked skeptically. His breathing picked up again as his rage reared on end. He pulled his lips back into a snarl, a guttural sound pulling from his throat. "Do you have _any_ idea what could be happening to Akane right now?" He took a carefully measured step towards Nabiki, who kept up her stone cold façade rather well. His hand twitched, as if wanting to reach out for her and do something that he knew he would regret. "Do you even _care?_"

Nabiki's cold demeanor fell instantly. Her own rage filled her body at his question and tone. How dare he question her love for her sister? Jaw clenched, Nabiki pulled a hand back for her own strike, but another voice made her pause.

"Ranma, that's enough!"

Ranma spun around to face his mother, Nodoka. She too had a frightened look flittering about her eyes, but Ranma couldn't help but notice that alongside her fear was admiration. The sight of it made his blood boil.

"We know you're worried about Akane's safety, but lashing out like this isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"What the _hell_ else am I supposed to do?" growled Ranma. His eyes swept across the room as if looking for answers. None of them moved an inch, but the fact that they weren't panicking about Akane's kidnap made a wrath like no other swell up inside him. "Don't you know what could be happening to her right now?" he shouted at them. Everyone jumped, and even Happosai looked startled. "She's been missing for the entire _night_! Who knows what they're doing to her! What if she—she's—" Ranma stopped dead, his breath held. A memory popped up into his mind, one he's been trying not to think about for the past few hours. Anguish filled him as he remembered how cold and lifeless she had been in his arms…

He shook his head violently.

"What do you suggest we do, son?" Soun demanded. He was not nearly as worried about his daughter as Ranma was; they always managed to find her in the nick of time, and most of her kidnappers had the intention of marrying her, not killing. However, seeing the young martial artist so distressed was disconcerting. It made him uneasy.

Ranma found that it was difficult to speak. The memory he dreaded most kept cropping back up into his head and left his throat closed and eyes stinging. Trying to make up for his lack of response, he snatched a letter that Nodoka and Kasumi were reading together and held it up to the light, concentration evident on his face.

_Her flower is mine_, the letter read.

Not finding this of any help, he threw it to the side in agitation. He had reread the note countless times, and each time, no clue came to him that could hint what they were planning to do to Akane, or where she was. The kidnappers who had left it on Akane's pillow never even indicated if they had a personal grudge against him or the Tendo's, and no matter how many times Ranma racked his brain, he couldn't think of anything he had done recently that would offend someone in such a way that they would kidnap his fiancée. Ranma shook his head again, his head hurting and his worry amounting to new heights.

Nabiki snatched the note out of the air and brought it down under her inspection. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she read it, and when she looked into Kasumi's eyes, she saw the feeling reflected there.

"What do you think it means?" Kasumi asked softly. Nabiki shook her head, glancing at Ranma, her brows furrowed.

"Other than the note, we have no lead," Genma contributed. "All we know is that Akane was taken sometime last night or early this morning."

"It must have been last night," Kasumi said. "I go to her room to wake her up for her jogs at five in the morning. She was already gone by then."

"If that's the case, then there's no telling where she could be," Happosai said, smoking his pipe dolefully. He looked over at Ranma, whose breathing had become labored again.

Agitated, Ranma ran his hands through his hair continuously, stopping finally to just hold his pounding head in his hands. His mind went back to Akane again, and his worry for her increased tenfold. She was probably terrified without him. Jusendo had changed their relationship drastically. After she had been brought back from unconsciousness (_not death_, his mind said firmly, though he still remembered the painful minutes when he couldn't feel her heartbeat), Ranma had clung to Akane like how one of his other suitors usually clung to him. He was agitated when she wasn't near him; he panicked when she left his line of sight; he constantly had to place his own head against her bosom to make sure that she was still breathing, and that he wasn't dreaming. And Akane had allowed all of this—because the events on the mountain had scared her, too. They had become closer than ever, but the second Ranma thought that she would be safe again, some bastard had to take her from right under his nose.

"Stupid…" Ranma whispered to himself, his eyes scrunched tightly in anguish. He felt like pulling all his hair out—he wanted to feel physical pain instead of this emotional turmoil. It was killing him.

He didn't notice Genma lean over to Soun and whisper something to him. Both of their eyes were locked on Ranma's back. Soun nodded at Genma, who nodded in return.

"Maybe we didn't search for evidence hard enough," Genma said. Ranma let out a slow breath of air and looked at his father before nodding.

"I'll go look in her room to see if I can find anything," he said, and he quickly dashed upstairs, completely missing the meaningful glances that Soun and Genma exchanged.

He slammed the door to her room open so hard that her little ducky name plate fell with a loud clack to the floor. Ignoring it, Ranma immediately made for Akane's bed, where the note was found when Kasumi came in to wake her up. He ruffled the bed covers, pulling them fully from the bed and searched between every crease. Finding nothing, he dropped them to the floor and turned to Akane's soft pillow. He grabbed it and shook it roughly, stopping immediately when he saw a piece of paper fall from the inside. Tossing the pillow to the side, Ranma grabbed the paper before it reached the ground and flipped it over, only to find—not another suspicious note, but a picture of himself and Akane. Ranma felt his breath catch.

He had his head pressed against her chest, just below her collarbone. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. One of Akane's arms was curled around his upper shoulders; the other cradled his head to her, and she rested her own atop his. Both of their eyes were closed.

Ranma distinctly remembered this picture. The night after their return from Jusendo, he had a terrible nightmare and snuck into Akane's room to make sure she was all right. He woke her up that night, but instead of getting angry, Akane merely opened her arms out to him, seeming to understand. He _needed_ to hear her heartbeat. The angle of the picture told him that it must have been taken from just inside the doorway; Ranma guessed that Nabiki took some snapshots and gave one to Akane.

And Akane hid it within the folds of her pillow, where she rested every night…

"Oh, Akane…" Ranma said softly, and his affection for her grew even more as he realized that the picture must have been taken several months ago. His heart began to beat very fast upon the realization that she had kept it this entire time.

There was a noise outside the hall. A furious blush on his face, Ranma stashed the picture within the folds of his shirt and returned to the sabotage of Akane's room, half hoping that he'd find more precious treasures as he searched.

"Any luck?"

Kasumi and Nabiki were standing outside the doorway, looking in. Before Ranma had time to answer, they both entered and began to search, themselves. They were followed immediately by the rest of the family, all of whom, save Nodoka, had rather evil expressions on their faces.

Ranma had felt calm when he found the picture of himself and Akane, but his agitation was returning to him quickly. What were these fools playing at when Akane needed their help?

He got his answer when Happosai and Genma pounced, slamming him to the floor of Akane's room and held him there, his arms locked tight behind his back. All Ranma remembered was his brief struggle and screaming curses when his vision suddenly went blank.

He slipped into unconsciousness.

oOo

Soun opened Akane's bedroom window and gently set the cat down on the roof, shooing it away. He turned back to Ranma, who was crouched on the floor, back hunched, fangs bared, and hair standing on end as he hissed at them all. Genma and Happosai quickly fled the scene and hid outside Akane's door. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Nodoka slowly walked backwards, away from Ranma, and looked at Soun questioningly.

"Why did you put Ranma into the Neko-Ken, Father?" Kasumi asked lightly.

"It was the only way we could find a lead!" Soun cried rather shamefacedly. "His senses increase when he's like this—Genma and I were hoping that he could scent Akane down and find her!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Nabiki said thoughtfully, watching as Ranma hissed and spit at them from his small corner of the room. She turned a scornful eye on her father. "_If_ it actually works."

"But what if it doesn't?" Nodoka asked. Her hand rested over the carefully wrapped package in her arms. "Akane isn't here to calm him down right now, so what if—" She was cut off by a loud yowl from Ranma, who looked ready to shred them all to pieces. The all made a hasty retreat to Akane's door, Ranma's eyes following them all the way. Though they wanted to see what would happen, they were forced to close the door all the way and only heard Ranma stop spitting at them when the wood clicked into place amongst the frame. The family hastily pressed their ears to the door to listen to what was going on inside.

Ranma was in distress. His mate was not with him—so where was she? He sprang into action seconds after the door closed. Most of the people in his pack he knew he could not trust _fully_; the bald man with the bandanna and the short lech, for instance, and he had reserved feelings for his mates father. The three females in the family he knew he could trust without a doubt, even the gambler.

Disregarding this, Ranma hopped up on the bed and purred; he smelled a combination of both his own and his mates scent on their nest, and that calmed him. But then he smelled something he found he rather didn't like. The scent was distinctly male, and didn't belong to him. Hackles raised, Ranma's body tensed as he pressed his nose closely to the bed before following it to the sheets that lay discarded on the ground. He pawed at them, his nose still working furiously. There was something else there—something that wasn't human at all. It smelled spicy, like cinnamon, but was tainted with something that he couldn't place. However, there was something eerily familiar about the smell; he's encountered it before, he knew it, but from where?

Yowling, Ranma followed the scent to the window, and without a second thought, slid it open and jumped out. He nearly lost the scent as he landed on the roof, but picked it up again quickly and jumped to the ground, following the trail curiously. He looked behind him at the sliding doors that led to the den; he could see the tall silhouette of the caretaker, Kasumi, serving tea to other members of the family. Feeling rather glad that they hadn't noticed him, Ranma departed and hopped over the stone fence erected around his territory. He sped off down the street on all fours, stopping here and there to press his nose against the concrete to make sure he was still following the trail.

In only several quick minutes, he found himself at a large compound. Ranma arched his back and hissed slightly at the sight of it, many bad memories weaving in and out of his mind. He didn't know for sure what had happened here, but he knew he had been here previously, and always under stressful and less than comfortable situations. For some reason, he remembered a large alligator, and he puzzled over it before remembering that he still needed to find is mate.

He purred at the thought of her before hopping the fence into the huge territory. He quickly trotted over to the porch that surrounded the entire house and picked up the scent again, the one he knew would lead him to his mate.

Ranma then proceeded carefully; a very familiar scent wafted by and he hissed. This was the territory of a rival male for his mate. If he wanted to find his mate undetected, then he'd have to be quiet. However, the longer he searched for her, the more desperate his movements became, and soon his ki claws tore into the ground to propel him to move faster as he ran. He didn't like this place at all, and if his memory served him correct, his mate didn't even accept any of this rival male's affections anyway; he had to get her away as soon as possible.

He was just passing by one of the rooms when he paused to sniff, and suddenly there were voices.

"Now, now, _brother_! Where on _earth_ do you think my powder is? I had it here, sitting on the counter of my laboratory! The second I left to the chamber room, it had gone!"

Ranma recognized the voice and his hair stood on end. He hated the sound of this voice; it hurt his ears and the woman that it belonged to had always tried to either take him away from his mate, or injure her. He bared his teeth at the thought, but couldn't help but notice that the tone of the voice was accusing. He was about to push forward when another voice distracted him, and this one had him digging his claws even further into the ground.

"Come now, dear sister! Thy considerate elder sibling has thought to put use of such a potion for his noble deeds—"

"_What?"_ the female voice screeched.

"Think! Think! Sister, can thou not see this wondrous opportunity? It doth not appeal to you that I finally freed the beauteous Akane Tendo from the vile clutches of the evil sorcerer, Ranma Sao—"

But the male had no time to finish. Ranma hissed loudly at the sound of his mate's name being said by the rival, and he burst through the door on all fours, his aura wavering menacingly around him. Both occupants of the room screeched in alarm.

"Oh, Ranma-sama! Finally, you have come to sweep me off my feet! Come, let us mount your noble steed and ride into the sunset!" the female cried, and she threw herself at him. Ranma forced her away with a swat of his hand and sent her crashing into one of the cabinets.

"Kodachi, dear sister!" the male cried in alarm, though Ranma noticed that his scent was tainted with the smell of humor. He turned to Ranma and held his bokken threateningly in front of him. "Alas, Ranma Saotome! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, see you have braved enough courage to come duel me for the hand of Akane Tendo! However, allow me to inform you that you are no longer a competitor for her hand! Yes! For tonight, her beautiful wildflower will be mine!"

With that, Kuno charged Ranma, who was outraged. Though he didn't understand the exchange, there was something that the rival said that made Ranma uneasy. When Kuno was close enough, Ranma swatted him away also, just hard enough for the male to slam hard into the wall and fall, unconscious, to the ground. He hissed at them both before turning and sprinting out of the room that smelled like toxic potions. Those two, he knew, where the strongest of the house, and therefore were the most concern. Now that they were taken out, he didn't have to worry about treading lightly anymore.

He pounded down the halls on all fours and stopped suddenly at a huge set of western style double doors. Ranma raised a hand sliced though them like they were paper and landed heavily on the soft carpet of a very large room that was adorned with pictures of his beautiful mate and his female half. Fangs bared, Ranma set to shredding all of the pictures of his mate, rage filling him at the thought that the rival male had access to her.

His rage suddenly evaporated as he heard a soft moan from the large bed. Ranma turned and found his mate lying on the soft surface of the mattress, on her back. His breath caught at the sight of her and a very happy feeling swelled in his chest. Forgetting about the rest of the pictures, he padded quietly to the bed and hopped on top of it, sniffing at his mate.

She was fine, he was glad to report. He didn't smell sickness or blood. If anything, all he could smell was the same scent he found back at their den, and he somehow knew that it wasn't harmful. He would have lifted the covers of the bed to visually make sure that she was all right, but thought better than to accidentally wake her. She was so peaceful when she slept. Purring, Ranma curled on the pillow next to her head, breathing in her scent as sleep finally claimed him.

oOo

Ranma woke up to a very unfamiliar scene.

He was on a large, soft bed, curled around one of the pillows. When he looked around, he noticed that the door had been ripped to shreds, along with some of the walls, and colorful scraps of paper littered the floor. Ranma had an inkling of what had happened, but before he could ponder it, a soft moan to his right drew his attention.

Ranma turned and gasped softly at the sight of Akane, who had thrown the sheets from her body and was lying before him, clothed only in a very thin tendril of see through cloth that wrapped around her body, covering only her breasts and the vertex of her thighs.

Ranma couldn't help it. His eyes roamed greedily over her body, starting with her smooth, long throat, over her breasts—his breath quickened when he saw her peaks harden at a sudden draft. He had the urge to touch her, to cup her breasts, feel their weight in his hands, but resisted. However, his eyes never stopped. They travelled even lower to the slim curve of her waist, which expanded into wide hips and finally—Ranma gulped audibly, his hands fisting the sheets as Akane moaned and spread her legs a bit, stretching the see through material, forcing it to slide higher on her hips—

He turned quickly, his face as red as a tomato and a raging hard on in his pants. Ranma's thoughts were scattered all over the place. What the hell was going on? Why was Akane dressed so—so—

His thoughts were cut off quickly at the sound of another moan, and the sound hit deeper than what he would have liked; Ranma closed his eyes as his blood rushed even further south. Akane… she sounded so… _erotic_…

Small, warm arms encircled Ranma's torso and he jumped a bit, instantly recognizing them as Akane's. He stayed stock still as her hands roamed over his chest and abs, taking their time until finally forcing him onto his back. He gasped when Akane climbed over him, a heated look in her eyes, and suddenly, his lips were dry and he couldn't breathe. Eyes wide, all he could do was stare as Akane descended upon him, her lips moving sensually against his own.

He could sense the pure passion she was pouring into the kiss and it made his heart do funny little stutters in his chest. The feelings she was conveying to him—did she feel the same way about him as he did about her? The thought made his limbs tremble. _She_ kissed _him—She_ started this; she _wanted_ it. And he realized suddenly; she loved him.

_Oh, Akane…_ Ranma thought affectionately. His eyes closed as he groaned into her mouth, returning his love through the kiss.

Her legs straddled his waist as she kissed him, and Ranma's brain suddenly kicked into gear. His hands ghosted over her smooth thighs, rubbed over her hips, her waist, slim shoulders, and ended at her head, pulling her down harder against him as the kiss grew more passionate. They were both gasping when they broke apart and Ranma immediately looked down to see that the thin piece of cloth that encircled Akane clung to her. He groaned at the sight of it—it covered the most intimate parts of her body in the most arousing ways, yet he wanted it off her. But before he could act out on this, Akane had leaned down again and was pressing her lips against his, and this time, Ranma noticed, her hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, trying to take it off. He allowed her to, but she became frustrated at the next barrier of his white tank top, and tore it roughly from his body, making him groan in pleasure at her desperation to get him naked.

When he was free of his shirts, Akane quickly showered kisses all over his neck and collarbone. Ranma's hands didn't remain idle; he roamed them over the smooth skin of her back and down to her buttocks. He gripped her tightly before pushing her down and raising his own hips.

Akane squealed and the sound made him repeat the move again and again. He could feel her wetness through the thin material of his pants and the thought that _he_ made her like this made him even harder. He pulled her down again and felt her slick womanhood pressing hotly against the base of his clothed member and slide all the way up to the tip. Akane moaned against his ear and nibbled sharply on the skin of his neck.

"Akane!" he yelped. The feeling had been slightly painful, but Ranma found the pain to be immensely arousing. But something in his mind—an unusual, primal part that he'd never noticed before—didn't like being submissive. Something wanted him to take control of Akane. Lifting his hips, Ranma ground into Akane one last time before flipping them over so that he was on top. Her legs wrapped around him instantly and Ranma hissed shakily as the underside of his member came into contact with her womanhood once again. He stared down at her, his eyes immediately widening as he took her in.

Her head was turned sharply to the left, leaving her throat to the complete mercy of his kisses; she was biting her lip, turning it red and plump; her eyes were scrunched tightly in pleasure as she rotated her hips in small circles against his. Her back was arched, pushing her pert breasts further to his view. Somehow, the see through material still hadn't dislodged itself from her body, but Ranma decided that it gave her an ethereal glow. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths; he almost blew his load at the sight of her. Factor in her small administrations of her hips against his erection, Ranma was surprised he hadn't embarrassed himself yet.

He opened his eyes again as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the flesh of her neck heatedly. He nibbled and sucked at her skin, gaining more encouragement as Akane cried out and continually bucked her hips against his when he reached her good spots. He pulled away only to admire the view of his hickies on her skin. Something very possessive swelled within him as he examined them, and he smirked, his expression filled with pride and satisfaction; the dark patches easily showed anyone that didn't have a clue that she was his now. Akane moaned in protest when he pulled away, and Ranma hurriedly returned to showering her with kisses. He slowly moved down her body, and after leaving his marks on her collarbone, nuzzled his head between her soft breasts. His hands, which had remained stationary throughout his administrations, finally got some action; he roughly tugged the see through material from her body and toyed with her breasts, pinching her nipples before rolling them gently between his fingers.

Not able to resist, he pressed lips against the top of her breast before sticking out his tongue and trailing it down to her nipple. There, he sucked her into his mouth, groaning loudly as her legs wrapped tighter around him and she bucked upward, her scream of pleasure boosting his male pride, which increased even more when she buried her hands in his hair and pressed his mouth harder against her.

Ranma toyed with her assets, switching from one to the other, his hips pulsating all the while, muttering her name heatedly under his breath. Some part of him really couldn't believe that this was happening. He had suffered through so many nights dreaming of doing exactly this with Akane, and yet here he was, on top of her, pleasuring her, and she _needed_ him just like he needed her. The thoughts turned him on even more, and he fumbled with the drawstring of his pants, not able to wait any longer.

He pulled back, trying to loosen Akane's grip around his waist so he could remove his last few articles of clothing, but Akane fiercely pulled him back down to her. Ranma chuckled and tried to move away again, but she cried out in protest and held tight. The primal part in him took pleasure at the fact that she was so desperate to have him, but was also becoming annoyed at her repeated attempts to control him. _I'm the one in control,_ a voice growled in his head, and Ranma agreed.

Pulling her arms from around his neck, Ranma held them both above her head with one hand while the other began to toy with her breast. He originally wanted to remove his clothing, but a perverse part of him, the primal part, wanted to see how much torture she could take before cracking.

_Payback_, he thought. _For all the dreams I've had about you… All the torture you gave me…_

He tweaked her nipple and thrusted against her at the same time. He grit his teeth to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping him and forced his eyes to remain open so he could watch her reaction; Akane threw her head from right to left, her back arching, hips lifting as she cried out in pleasure. His eyes rolled heavenward as he watched her and his body convulsed with the strength to keep himself from blowing. Breathing harshly, Ranma did it again and again, leaning down to kiss her.

When he pulled back, he pressed his head into her shoulder, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as he thrusted against her. His pants and boxers were soaked through with her juices so that his member was well lubricated with both of their fluids. He shook violently at the thought and released a guttural growl as he nearly came. Then Akane leaned up and attached her lips to his neck, sucking hard, leaving her own marks all over his throat.

Not able to take it, Ranma forced her back onto the bed before using his free hand and slipping it between their hips, pressing it against her soaking womanhood and using one finger to circle a hard bundle of nerves. The primal part of him refused to find release until she did first.

"_Oh!"_ Akane cried, and she bucked her hips against his hand, her back lifting from the mattress as he pleasured her. He continued to do this, staring down at her all the while until her movements became frantic and desperate, indicating that she was very, _very_, close.

At the last second, he pulled his hand away and made sure to move his hips so that she couldn't press him down to her either. She cried in protest and lifted her hips, trying to brush against him, but he wouldn't allow her, so she fell back to the bed, writhing beneath him, her eyes smoldering.

Ranma looked down at her and gulped as she squirmed and moaned. The sight and sound made him lose himself slightly and he closed his eyes to compose himself, not noticing as one of her hands slipped free from above her head and traveled down to his pants.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a warm, hard pressure on his erection and looked down, groaning in ecstasy when he saw her small hand gripping him tightly through his pants. Akane then tugged on the drawstring and pulled his pants down with one hand; his hard on sprung up extremely tight against his boxers so that the head barely poked out from the elastic waistband. Akane gently pressed a finger against what she could see of the silky tip before pushing the waistband down a bit so that the entire head was revealed. She pressed her finger against the small opening, where a bead of pre-cum was beginning so spill out—Ranma moaned loudly as she kept her finger against the opening, keeping the liquid from exiting his system. The pressure was so damn intoxicating he thought he might lose his mind.

But the urge to make her release before he did hit him for a second time and Ranma forced her hand away and back to its prison with the other above her head. Akane cried again and lifted her hips, and when Ranma looked down, he closed his eyes in pleasure at the sight and feel of the tip of his member sliding against her slick entrance.

"Please…" Akane begged. She lifted her hips again, moaning. "_Please…_"

"Please, what?" Ranma hissed in pleasure. He didn't know why he was torturing them both like this, but something in him took extreme satisfaction that she was begging him like this; that she was submitting.

Akane rolled her hips against his pointedly, cutting off his train of thought. "Please…"

Ranma leaned down and captured her lips against his once more. She opened immediately for him, deepening the kiss. He pulled back for breath and whispered heatedly against her ear, "Say my name, Akane." He had suddenly realized that she had barely spoken anything at all during this entire event, and harbored a sudden need to hear his name fall from her lips. He wanted to hear the sound of her pleasure in combination with the sound of his name. "Say my name, and I'll give you what you want."

But Akane didn't seem to have heard him. She arched against him, raising her hips to meet his as she moaned again and again. "Please… _Please_..."

Ranma pulled back and snarled at her. She wasn't submitting to him like he wanted her to. He pressed his hips to hers again, his tip pressing tightly against her entrance. "Say my name!" he ground out.

"Ah!" Akane gasped. "Yes—_Yes! Please!"_

But Ranma knew there was something wrong. Why wouldn't she do as he asked? He was telling her to do something so simple, to say just one word; why was it so difficult for her? Was he not the one she was thinking of? Did she fantasize about somebody else?

"Say my name, Akane!" he shouted, suddenly desperate to hear his name fall from her lips. He realized he had subconsciously been thrusting his hips against her, and though he never officially entered, he slowed his pace until he stopped completely as he glowered down at her. "_Say it!_"

"Don't stop—_Please! Don't stop!"_ Akane cried, her body writhing desperately beneath him.

Ranma felt something break in him slightly, and he leaned down, cupping Akane's cheeks to make her look at him straight in the eye.

"_Please_, Akane—say my name…" And suddenly it was Ranma that was begging. He closed his eyes when he saw the lust in hers and his throat seemed to close. He spoke again, and this time, his voice was raw and shaky, a whisper. "_Tell me you love me…"_

But Akane ignored him. Now that her hands were free, she grabbed Ranma by the back of the head and brought him down to kiss. He let her do so without really thinking; without feeling. He felt a sudden tightness around the head of his erection and immediately pulled away, his breath labored for a whole new reason.

Akane cried again as he moved off of her, and she leaned up to follow, but he pushed her back down, his head turned the other way. He didn't deserve to look at her.

Ranma then proceeded to fix his boxers and pulled his pants back on. He heard Akane moaning behind him and tried the best he could to ignore it when the memory of the note he read earlier rushed back to him.

_Her flower will be mine_.

Eyes wide, Ranma looked again at the surroundings and picked up one of the shredded posters; all he was needed to see was the picture of blue hair before fury erupted within him, even worse than what he had been feeling that morning. He turned to look back at Akane, who was still writhing on the bed, running her hands up and down her body. He suddenly understood.

It was Kuno who had kidnapped Akane. And his note… Ranma looked back at Akane, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Akane was a virgin. And Kuno wanted to—was _about_ to…

And suddenly, Ranma felt his incisors sharpen slightly as his ki pumped rapidly throughout his body. The change disoriented him; he felt a new found power—something he had never experienced before. And along with it was the urge to protect and—Ranma spared Akane another glance—to_ mate_.

Trying to ignore this sudden new feeling, Ranma bit his lip, not caring that his new sharp fangs cut into his lower lip as he stared at Akane. Her scent had magnified tenfold in just a few seconds, but Ranma knew he had to keep his control; Akane was drugged. He couldn't take advantage of her like this. He wouldn't stoop down to Kuno's level.

But the more he stared at her, the more tempting it became to join her on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them with a new resolve. He saw his shirt and belt discarded at the foot of the bed and grabbed them, hastily dodging Akane as she reached out for him. Instead, he pulled her flat to his chest, him standing, her kneeling on the bed. The smell of her so close nearly broke his resolve, but he remained in control and forced her arms through the sleeves of his shirt. He then locked her hands behind her back, tying them together with his belt. The primal urge from before awoke again, stronger than ever as he felt Akane's peaked nipples pressing hotly against the bare skin of his chest. He made a mental note to try tying her to the bed in the future for fun, but shook his head violently.

He couldn't help but hold her to his body for a few extra, heavenly minutes. He felt his throat close again, and something in his eyes burned. The disappointment, rage, and heartbreak took a hold of his soul and crushed it to pieces. His hope was gone now. Everything Akane had felt was fake; it wasn't really her. It was the potion that Kuno used on her.

She didn't love him.

Ranma then decided that Kuno was a dead man. After this, he wouldn't take him lightly anymore.

Ranma was returned to reality when Akane squirmed against him, trying to free her hands. When she couldn't, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his nipple. Ranma hissed and bucked his hips, and he groaned when he felt it come into contact with her breasts. Shaking his head violently again, Ranma pushed her away, buttoned up his shirt over her breasts, which he had forgotten to do before, and hauled her over his shoulder.

Then, without a second glance, headed home.

* * *

><p>Gah! I'm sorry! I know I really shouldn't be posting any new stories until I've at LEAST updated all my other stories, but I just can't resist! This has been sitting on my hardrive for several months (actually, I think it's been a year and a half ish) and I really want to know what you guys think of it. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I like where it left off. I'm hoping that I can finish this story up with the second chapter, but I have a feeling it might extend to three or four. We'll see.<p>

Thanks for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this! And if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!

V^o^V  
>~Peace~<p>

~Miyopiyo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** He didn't know she was drugged with an aphrodisiac when she kissed him, but the touch had triggered his true emotions. Though he soon realized that Akane's passion wasn't real, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, or to stop touching her…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ranma ½ and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Explicit, slight OOC  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Two  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

* * *

><p>Temptation<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma felt eternally grateful that night had fallen by the time he made it back to the Tendo house. He didn't know how much time had passed while they were at the Kuno manor, but he guessed that it must be a bit past midnight.<p>

He was glad when he finally set a sleeping Akane down on the bed, ridding him of contact. She had been a handful when he was trying to get her home; he was running against the wind, and as a result, his shirt kept on flying up on her body and scrunching around her waist, leaving her behind for all to see. He couldn't count how many times he had stopped to fix it, and several of those times, he had caressed her buttocks intimately. However, once when he had stopped, Akane straightened out her legs over his chest and abs. He didn't know what she was doing at first, nor did he really care, concerned only for her exposure than anything else, but a gasp of pleasure escaped him when he felt something brush hotly against his erection. He looked down and found Akane's feet rubbing clumsily against the huge bulge in his pants.

He had let the pleasure consume him for several heavenly minutes before setting her down and picking her up again, bridal style. He thought that this new position would put an end to their intimacy, but Akane, with her hands still tied behind her back, leaned up and latched her mouth onto his neck, leaving even more love bites.

Ranma was panting raggedly by the time he made it through her window to her bedroom, and hurriedly set her down on the bed, thankful that she was sleeping. He stared at her for a few minutes, his eyes scanning over her form once more before gently turning her over and untying her hands. He paused in fear and anticipation when Akane moaned at the movement; part of him wanted her to wake up, but Akane remained asleep as she turned on her side, towards him, and nuzzled her head further into her pillow.

His shirt smoothed itself over her skin; it was so loose on her body compared to him, emphasizing how small she really was. The shirt usually ended just below his hips for him, enabling him to tuck it into his pants, but on Akane, it flowed all the way down to her mid thigh, saving her the trouble from wearing underwear. Something possessive rose up in Ranma at the sight of her and he decided then and there that he liked it when Akane wore his clothing. Especially when she had nothing else to wear underneath.

But Ranma knew that he shouldn't be here. The more he stared at Akane, the more he wanted to wake her up to continue their interactions at the Kuno manor. He couldn't do that to Akane.

And yet, there was something that was keeping him from pulling away. Some part of him, and Ranma guessed which part, never wanted her to be out of his sight again. This was a close call. Though Akane's life hadn't been in danger, the next most important thing to her—and him—was; her innocence. She had almost been robbed of her most precious asset. By him. But Ranma couldn't help thinking bitterly that he'd rather be the one to take Akane than Kuno.

At the thought of the love crazed teen, Ranma clenched his fists and bit his lip before standing and shutting the window tightly. He fumbled around with the locks of the frame before frowning. These locks were easy to pick; he'd know, as he snuck into Akane's room more than once. He was always able to manipulate the lock easily without damaging it. These were useless.

Ranma then turned to the door and realized, for the first time, that Akane didn't even have a lock there. He turned back to the bed, fury blazing through him like fire; what the hell was this girl thinking? She was practically asking to be kidnapped! Just then, Ranma decided that he would put a new lock on her window and add one to her door. He didn't plan to let her out of his sight anymore, but the extra precaution wouldn't hurt. As long as it kept her safe and with him.

He turned to leave to go find if there were any extra locks somewhere throughout the house; he bet Nabiki had some to lock up her betting profits, but another moan, this one soft like a sigh, held him back.

He looked back again at Akane, who was still sleeping peacefully, now on her back, hand resting on her stomach. She was beautiful when she slept, and Ranma decided that the locks could wait. He walked over to her desk chair, spun it around to face the bed, and sat, his eyes never leaving Akane.

He was here; he could protect her. He would always protect her.

oOo

Ranma didn't know how long he just sat staring at her. The sun was beginning to rise; bright red and orange rays of light were slicing through the dark blue and purple of the night sky. The blood had finally released from his hard on a few hours ago, and he was able to sit in peace.

At around six in the morning, Akane finally began to stir from her sleep. Ranma watched her through half lidded eyes as she stretched, his shirt riding dangerously high on her hips, nearly revealing to him her womanhood. He forced his eyes to her face, trying to control his sudden blood rush.

Akane sat up and stretched again, this time pushing her breasts further out. Ranma eyed her hungrily and didn't even notice she had turned towards him to get out of bed when she yelped in surprise.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped softly, her eyes wide. Ranma's breath had become labored as his name finally, _finally_ fell from her lips.

Without comprehending his actions, he tackled her to the bed, swallowing her squeak of surprise with his mouth as he claimed her lips. Just like last night, he used one hand to hold both of hers above her head while the other caressed her side, rubbing up and down her waist sensually. He heard Akane moan and arch into him instinctively, his name falling from her lips again. When Ranma heard it, he pressed his body harshly against hers, desperate for contact.

He kissed her wildly for a few long minutes, savoring her taste and smell. The primal urge from before was demanding that he take her for his own before it was too late and another male had taken the chance. It reminded him that indeed another male came very close to claiming her. He grunted in anger against her mouth at the thought and left her lips to leave more of his marks on her neck and collar. No one would dare take her from him.

Akane gasped and moaned at his ministrations, further encouraging him to keep going. He desperately wanted to continue; to feel her, touch her, mate her, but there was another part in him that told him to stop, telling him that Akane probably barely remembered last night, and that he was taking advantage of her. Ranma immediately identified it as his honor, and for the first time, cursed it.

He stopped nonetheless, and rested his head against the crook of her neck, breathing heavily.

"Ranma…?" he heard Akane sigh. He took another breath at the sound before lifting himself so that he was hovering over her body. He looked down at her.

Her face was flushed prettily, her eyes half lidded, lips red and plump from his harsh kiss. The first two buttons of his shirt had been torn off in his haste to get to her neck, and the bottom of the shirt had ridden up, past her hips.

Ranma stared at the dark curls of Akane's most intimate place, his breathing becoming harsh and ragged. His hard on returned immediately, and he pushed the bulge into her hips, groaning as she gasped at the contact.

He forced his eyes back up to meet hers, only to find that hers were closed, scrunched tight in pleasure. He barely registered that she was bucking her hips against his as his hands moved to cup her face, forcing her eyes open to look at him.

He gasped at the pure love he saw in her eyes, and his own affection for her increased tenfold, but he shook his head. She could still be under the influence of the aphrodisiac.

He thrusted slightly against her, ignoring his own pleasure as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm going to install new locks on your window and door," he hissed roughly, his hips now moving in circle motions.

"W—What—?" Akane managed to groan out. He pressed hard into her, making her gasp.

"_Listen __to __me!_" came his hoarse whisper. "You're going to keep your window locked at all times—and lock your door whenever you're in your room—" He paused when she bucked against him and groaned.

"What for?" Akane gasped. She tilted her head back and to the side, offering her neck to him. Ranma's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sight of his feisty fiancée submitting to him. Her question was lost on him as he tore his shirt from her body, finally revealing all of her to him.

He attacked her breasts first, sucking on them, leaving hickeys on every part of her torso, wanting her to know that she was his. Akane ran her hands over the bare skin of his back, digging her nails into him as he gave her pleasure, leaving thin welts. He hissed in pain and pleasure at the contact. She had just reached the waistline of his pants when a voice cut through their intimacy.

"Akane, time to wake up!" came Kasumi's voice from outside the door. Ranma froze, something primal, possessive, and very angry swelling up in him that someone had interrupted his and his mate's lovemaking. A small part of him felt fearful that she would come inside, and was relieved when he heard the soft footfalls growing softer and softer as Kasumi left. Briefly, he wondered how Kasumi knew that Akane was home, and concluded that she must have heard their return early in the morning.

He looked back down at Akane, half a mind ready to continue what they were doing, only to find her blushing and covering her breasts from his view. Reality hit him like nothing before, and Ranma pulled back to sit on the edge of her bed. He turned his head away to give her some privacy and heard her rustling around the sheets. When he looked back, she had wrapped the sheets around her body.

"Ranma?" Akane called tentatively. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at her. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam appreciatively over his half naked body. His neck, and his upper torso in general, was littered in dark little love bites. Akane wondered if she had done those and found that she rather liked the sight of them on his tanned skin. Her eyes went further down his chest, admiring his washboard abs, and finally ended at the large bulge in his pants. She blushed and bit her lip as her lower body began to heat up.

But the sight was taken from her when Ranma stood up suddenly.

"Ranma?" Akane called again, but he didn't turn around.

"Get dressed, Akane," was all he said before walking to the door. Akane watched, feeling slightly hurt, as he left, and curled the sheets tighter around herself.

Ranma leaned his back against the door, trying to get the image of Akane admiring his body out of his head.

"Damn it, Akane…" he whispered softly. He looked back down at the raging hard on he sported and groaned. He knew he couldn't take care of the problem himself; with the sensations he felt with Akane, nothing would satisfy him until he had her. Growling to himself, Ranma made his way to the furo.

Looked like the only option he had was a cold bath.

oOo

Ranma headed back to his room right after his cold shower, knowing that it would be empty of company; his father was probably downstairs waiting for breakfast. On his way there, he passed Akane's door just as it opened. They both froze upon sight of each other. He looked down at her clothes, and felt an odd disappointment at the fact that she was wearing a high collared shirt to cover up his marks. She fidgeted under his gaze and Ranma was drawn back up to her eyes. She was blushing intensely, and Ranma remembered that he had not put on a shirt after his shower, and all the love bites on his neck and torso were in plain sight. She was looking down at her feet, and as he stared at her, she seemed to be sliding past him into the hall, and Ranma finally realized that his presence made her uncomfortable. Muscles taught, Ranma turned and continued down the hall, and though he knew that Akane was trying her best to muffle the sound of her footsteps, he could still hear the soft creaks of the floorboards as she hurried away from him.

He didn't bother to go down to breakfast. Undoubtedly the family would inquire about what happened, and where Akane was, and why she was kidnapped, and Ranma feared that he might explode with embarrassment if he had to recount last nights events to the entire family. No, he was better off brooding in his room. Besides, Akane was smart; she could fabricate stories in seconds to convince the family of what happened, even though she had no idea herself.

Sighing, Ranma seated himself in front of a small mirror next to the closet and leaned closer to examine his naked chest. There were hickeys all over him, some darker than others, and there was a particularly large one right under his left ear. Ranma brushed his fingers against it and recalled the feeling of intense pleasure when Akane had latched her mouth there. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the small bruises and, after wondering how many there were, was half way through counting when there was a knock and the door to his room slid open.

Akane was standing there nervously, holding a plate of food and a cup of orange juice. Ranma felt his face burn with embarrassment and he hurriedly pulled on a shirt and pants, only just realizing that he was clad only in his boxers.

Without saying a word, Akane stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Ranma gulped, and prayed that she did not hear it.

"You missed breakfast..." she began softly. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him, laying down the tray before her. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Um, thanks," Ranma said sincerely. Her thoughtfulness had surprised him. He stared down at the food; chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon, and a small side of sliced strawberries and banana's. Though Ranma could feel the hunger in his stomach, he did not touch the food. For several minutes, he just sat, staring down at the plate, and he could feel the tension in the room grow, as well as his own suppressed excitement. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, and it sent jolts of electricity down his spine.

Akane seemed to know that he wasn't going to be eating any time soon; she had pushed the plate to the side and said, in a very soft, melodic voice, "Ranma..."

He looked up, and when their eyes met, they both looked away again, faces red. He couldn't stand this awkwardness between them. He couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable around Akane before. Gulping again, Ranma finally opened his mouth to speak.

"What did they say?"

The question seemed to have surprised Akane, for when she looked at him, he eyes were wide and curious. Composing herself, she replied, "The family, you mean?" When he nodded, she continued. "They asked what happened."

Ranma waited for her to continue, and when she didn't, he prodded her. "And what did you say?"

"I said I couldn't remember."

Ranma face-faulted and groaned in half amusement, half disappointment. Akane giggled at his reaction, and he chuckled himself, glad that the awkward tension seemed to have broken. Feeling slightly elated that he had made her laugh, Ranma picked up his fork and began to cut into his pancakes, shoving them into his mouth one after the other. He was finished within seconds, and demolished the eggs and bacon in even less time. He leaned forward slightly to take the last bite of eggs, his half-buttoned shirt falling open slightly.

He paused suddenly. It was like the world had come to a complete stop. He stared down at Akane, every single muscle in his body tense. She was not looking at his face, but down at his chest, and then she bit her lip and turned away shyly, but there was no denying the scent that emanated from her body. Ranma knew that she had wanted to say something-probably wanted to ask him what really happened last night, but she seemed to have lost her nerve, for she leaned forward slightly, getting ready to stand. Before Ranma knew what he was doing, he dropped his fork, shoved away his plate, which contained the last of his fruit, and pulled her back down. She squeaked slightly in surprise, and blinked confusedly as she found her face inches away from his own. Ranma bit his lip hard, his eyes closed, as he breathed in the scent of her. His breathing became uneven in an instant, and when he next opened his eyes, he found his face tucked away in the crook of her neck; he had been leaning closer and closer as he had been smelling her.

At this very slight distance, Ranma could hear her irregular heartbeat, and her own fast paced breathing. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling heavenward as he slowly pushed her down onto her back. Her smell was intoxicating. Though he could feel a growing erection from the moment she had entered the room, he had been able to control himself, focusing mainly on the embarrassment it would cause him later, but the second the scent of her arousal wafted towards him, he found himself up and ready to go in seconds. Barely pulling away for space, Ranma reached up and began to tear off his shirt, desperately needing to feel the friction of his skin against her own. When it was off, he threw it somewhere across the room, and was working on unbuttoning Akane's top when her small hands covered his own.

Ranma paused, his eyes slowly traveling up her neck, her plump lips, her flushed cheeks, to her eyes.

"Stop..." She had said it without voice, without real conviction, and Ranma knew that deep down, she wanted him to continue. However, she had said the dreaded word, and Ranma knew that if he did not abide by her rules now, it would cause problems later.

But it seemed to take him ages to pull away from her. As he slowly began to lift his body away and slide back into a sitting position, he couldn't help but travel leisurely along the length of her body, pressing his nose against her abdomen, and kissing his way further down. Though she was clothed, her scent was still very powerful through the filter of her underwear and shorts, and a small groan of frustration escaped him as he inhaled greedily. But before he could savor her, Akane's hand was brushing through his hair, and he knew that she was waiting for him to move so she could sit up as well. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his eyes closed, trying to imprint her scent into his senses, though he was already positive he'd recognize her smell anywhere.

"Normally, I'd punch you through the roof for even looking at me weirdly," Akane said, and he heard the laughter behind her voice. He cracked a smile and slowly opened his eyes. He saw that she was looking down again, not at his chest, but even lower, and Ranma knew by the way she turned a bright red that her eyes had found the bulge in his pants. He would usually try to cover himself up immediately, but surprisingly, he was rather comfortable; he didn't mind that Akane saw him in this state. Actually, the fact that she was seeing him like this made him even harder. Desperate for some kind of contact, Ranma reached over and gently lifted her in his arms, cradling her between his crossed legs like a child. He knew that he was already testing his control by being in the same room with her right now, and having her pressed tightly against his hips was not helping anything, but he relished in all that he could feel of her.

"Do you want to know what happened?" He noticed something different about his voice now; it was lower, and pleasant, and it sounded smooth.

His voice seemed to have startled her, for she jumped slightly and looked alarmed, and then extremely embarrassed. Then, she looked thoughtful, and—Ranma's heart skipped a beat—even a little fearful. The confidence that was slowly growing inside him began to deflate rapidly; no doubt, she was thinking of scenario's in her head that could lead to this, and it was obvious that she was not liking the possibilities. Panic began to replace his new found confidence.

"Actually..." she looked ready to bolt, "I don't think I do..."

"Akane."

She looked up at the sound of her name, and Ranma was eternally grateful that, though he was now definitely panicking, his voice still retained that deep tone. Akane sighed and her body relaxed, and she closed her eyes as if preparing herself for the truth.

"You were drugged, Akane."

Her eyes snapped open again, and Ranma saw fire. He held onto her tightly and pressed his nose against her neck again. She didn't struggle against him, which he took as a good sign, but he knew that death was coming.

"And you were almost raped."

He felt her entire body tense up, and Ranma felt his own body go rigid in response. Instinct was telling him to soothe her, but he pulled back to look into her face; she was staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Who was it?" Her tone was icy, but Ranma disregarded it with another question.

"You mean you don't think it was me?" he asked, surprised; usually he was the first to blame when anything bad happened. If anything, she tensed up even more, and Ranma could sense pending death as she slowly turned her head to look at him. He resisted the urge to bury himself within the crook of her neck again by biting his tongue hard. Though she was pissed, Ranma could still not suppress the desire that coursed through him at the lurking danger she presented. She was so feisty.

"You could never hurt me," she said coldly, as if she had said it a thousand times before and was sick of saying it again. "I told you to stop, and you stopped, right?"

Ranma, feeling rather ashamed, closed his eyes and nodded, his breathing heavy. More and more blood was rushing further south, and his hands clenched around her the fabric of her clothing, resisting the urge to rock his body into hers. Maybe cradling her like this wasn't such a good idea...

"It was Kuno," he whispered, trying to keep his voice low and pleasant, but even as he said the name, rage coursed through his body. Perhaps Akane sensed it, because she slowly pressed her head against his chest, tucking it under his jaw, and breathed slowly. Ranma knew that she herself was trying to control her own anger for his sake; she wanted to calm him down because she knew that he was more dangerous to Kuno than she was, and though she wanted to punish the crazed teen severely, she did not want him dead.

"I'll deal with him later," Akane said, and Ranma heard the repressed anger in her voice. He shifted her, holding her closer against him.

"You'll go nowhere near him," he hissed. "I've been underestimating Kuno for so long—I always thought that he was just lovesick, but he's gone too far this time, Akane. Let me handle this."

He felt her struggle slightly to pull away from him, and held onto her even tighter.

"No, Ranma," Akane said during their small wrestling match. "Kuno's had this coming to him—I want to be the one to take him down—"

"No!" Ranma argued loudly. "Akane, he'll probably just get some perverse satisfaction out of it—"

Akane paused and Ranma knew that he had made a rather good point. But the struggling continued right away. Deciding to keep his mouth shut for now, Ranma concentrated mainly on keeping Akane still in his lap; she was wiggling against him in the most erotic ways, and it was all he could do to not vocalize his pleasure. He vaguely could hear her angry voice wanting to continue their argument, but Ranma, having enough, leaned down and began to suck on her neck, just below her ear. He noticed that the collar of her shirt reached far up on her neck enough to cover all of his hickeys, but still left some of her pale skin revealed for all to see, and a primal part of him demanded that he rectify this problem before another male tried to take her for his own.

He felt Akane stiffen at the contact, and her scent of arousal, which had been fading, came back full blast. Her words died on her lips, and Ranma felt her squeeze her legs together in pleasure. He groaned and slowly pulled away.

"… I don't think I need to tell you what else happened, right?" he asked. Akane's gaze snapped to his, and Ranma was surprised to see fear there.

"We didn't—we couldn't have—"

"No!" Ranma cut her off. "No, we didn't actually—you know—" He pictured it in his head and pressed her harder into his erection as the thoughts consumed him. Shaking his head, Ranma got his wits about him. "Besides, you'd have felt it this morning, I think."

Akane nodded. "I suppose..." She looked up at him again, curious. "But then... how did this all start?"

Ranma, who had been pondering further on what activities he'd like to engage with Akane, immediately paused, and a blush so red erupted on his face and torso that Akane slowly trailed her eyes down his chest, wondering if the color would camouflage the hickeys on his body. Akane then looked back up to his face to see that he was looking at everything but her, and her curiosity was roused.

"Ranma?" she called, and he gulped. She couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at her lips. "Tell me what happened," she said in a soft voice, and she felt his entire body flex against her.

"Well, you know..." Ranma started uncomfortably. "Things happened... this and that... and then I brought you home..." He trailed off, and Ranma felt the horror fill him as his voice cracked. He felt a tickling on his chest and looked down; Akane was gently tracing each hickey that covered his body. Ranma swallowed again, and he saw Akane look down at her own chest. Slowly, she pulled her hand away from her person and began unbuttoning her blouse. She undid the buttons down to her bellybutton and then pulled the cloth to the sides, exposing her bra and chest. Ranma sighed in awe, staring at her beautiful assets, before taking his turn and slowly tracing his fingers around the marks he had left on her. Akane giggled slightly, and Ranma was extremely pleased to see that she was becoming more comfortable being like this with him.

"I have a lot more of these than you do..." she said. She hooked her finger over the cup of her bra and lifted it, but not exposing herself to Ranma's greedy eyes. He leaned forward to get a peek, but she released the cup and it fell back snugly to cover herself again. "I have hickeys all over my breasts, and I even saw some on my stomach..." Ranma smirked, remembering how he had left those there, but his elation didn't last long.

"These aren't Kuno's, right?"

He was on her before she had even finished her question. Quickly spreading her legs, he settled himself between them, pressing his erection down onto her privates while glaring at her in the eyes. He didn't know where this sudden rage and possessiveness had sprouted from, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"I'll kill Kuno if he lays another finger on you," Ranma hissed venomously. The words were pouring out of his mouth before he could register what he was saying, but Ranma found that he didn't care much, as long as Akane understood his point. He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear, groaning at her squeal of pleasure. "You're mine, Akane. No one can ever take you from me."

"Yes..." Akane breathed in agreement. Ranma pulled back and saw that her eyes were closed, but leaned forward again to kiss her full on the lips. She responded immediately to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down, arching into him. She circled her legs around his hips, squeezing them together, rocking against him, and Ranma could feel her dampness through their clothing.

He stood up, his hands already fumbling with the ties of his pants, and when he couldn't untie the knot fast enough, he settled for ripping it off instead. His boxers came flying off soon after, and he was bare before her, in all his glory. Akane sat up during his pants struggle, and was now inches away from his large manhood. Squealing, Akane instinctively turned away and covered her face in embarrassment. Ranma stared down at her, slightly surprised and let down. She wasn't disappointed in what she saw, was she? Ranma felt the question "What's wrong?" burn in his throat, but it died on his lips as her scent wafted up to him once more.

It turned out that Akane was _not_ disappointed in what she saw. In fact, she might have even liked the sight of him. Passion burning through him, Ranma knelt down to her level, his limbs shaking uncontrollably as he resisted from throwing her to the floor and ripping her clothes off, and hugged her from behind, pressing his hard member against her backside. He heard her breathing pattern change at his touch, and was shocked that, instead an aura of pleasure, she eluded one of fright. Was she scared of him?

Though his every instinct screamed at him to scoop her up in his arms and soothe her nerves, Ranma backed off immediately, removing himself from physical contact. He turned away from her and slid open the window a crack, wanting to let in some fresh air; her scent completely permeated every corner of the room by now, and if he kept smelling her arousal, he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He breathed the cool air with relish, keeping his back to Akane so that she wouldn't become frightened at the sight of his erection again. He didn't know how long they both sat there, just breathing, but when he noticed her breath patterns were evening out, he asked, "Are you okay?"

He heard her shift and knew she had turned around to look at him.

"Yeah..." she answered shyly. "Sorry..."

"For what?" Ranma asked sharply. "Do I make you uncomfortable...?" he added rather dejectedly.

"No!" she answered too soon, a reflex, he noted. And then a very small "A little bit..."

He couldn't help but smile. He was already very comfortable showing Akane how much he wanted her-something last night had obviously changed in him, but he knew that Akane couldn't remember what had happened, and was not to blame for being frightened of the changes that were taking place in their relationship.

"Ranma, do you...?" Akane's voice trailed away, and Ranma heard her stammer slightly before giving up.

"Do I what?" Ranma prodded, still facing the window, keeping his back to her.

"Nevermind," she said, but Ranma had sensed a deep longing to know from her. She had nearly asked him something that would take their relationship to a whole new level. He did not know how he knew-usually he was very dense when it came to feelings like this, but it was something in her tone, a hopeful sound that was, by now, all too familiar to him. He had used that same voice himself last night, when he was begging her to tell him that she loved him.

It was like a part of him died when he remembered that moment. He felt his shoulders slump, but he knew that he must not show her his sudden discomfort, or she might leave. An awkward pause followed, and Ranma decided that, to keep her from leaving, he'd might as well tell her the rest.

"After I realized it was Kuno that took you," he started slowly, "something inside me snapped. I don't really know what it was... Maybe it was all of my pent up frustrations and anger, but after that, I just couldn't contain it all anymore." He breathed slowly. "Something burst, and I felt a whole new wave of power I had never felt before, but it was familiar. I think I fully unlocked the Neko-Ken last night."

"How?" Akane asked, and he heard the awe in her voice.

"I think it was because I felt helpless..." Ranma admitted. "I felt useless because I had almost let that bastard rape you, and I was angry at myself for it, so the Neko-Ken was unleashed, but it was... different. I could control it this time, and I felt changes in my body, in my movement." He raised his arm and stared at his clenched fist. "It made me stronger and faster, more agile and flexible. But... it also increased my senses. I could... _smell_ you..." And he could tell by the change in the atmosphere that she understood what he meant when he said "smell".

"You were so intoxicating, Akane... I almost couldn't control myself, but I knew that it wasn't really you. It was the drug that Kuno gave you." He spat the name in disgust. "But I wanted you so badly, and you were just laying there... waiting, and you were... moaning, and touching me, and you barely wore anything..." Ranma turned his head a fraction to the side, sniffing; Akane's scent had changed again. It became musky; seductive, and he knew that she was picturing the things he was saying, imagining the things that she must have done to him to receive such a response as this. He had nothing else to say, and so remained silent. He breathed deeply again, wanting to smell her scent, not the air coming from outside. He closed the window shut just as he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Before he could turn to look, Akane had pressed herself into his back, and was pushing a small slice of a strawberry through his lips. He sucked her fingers as they entered his mouth just slightly, and when she withdrew them, he turned to look at her.

"You didn't finish your breakfast..." she whispered in his ear, and he felt another jolt of pleasure run throughout his body. "The things you said... I feel like I can actually see myself torturing you like that. It's vague; I don't think it's a memory, just... my imagination." She paused, and Ranma, who had stopped breathing in anticipation, let out a very loud groan of pleasure as Akane's hands gently traveled down his body to his erection. She fondled him shyly, nervous, but daring. "I think I like teasing you, Ranma..." she breathed, and Ranma shivered as the hot air made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

She touched him very softly, her hands ghosting over his member, but Ranma took all the pleasure she gave him. He knew that for now, things would have to go at her pace, but he appreciated her touch all the same.

"Is this... okay?" she asked, worried. Ranma leaned his head back, his eyes scrunched closed with pleasure.

"It's... wonderful..." he rasped out. Akane giggled, but seemed to gain more confidence, for her grip became more firm as she slowly moved her hand up and down his length. She moved to the side, coming around to the front of his body so she could see what she was doing. Ranma didn't have to open his eyes to know that she was blushing; he could smell the embarrassment in her scent, but the longer she touched him, the more quickly the embarrassment faded, to be replaced by growing confidence. As she moved away from behind him, Ranma lowered himself on to his elbows, and eventually lay flat on his back as Akane pleasured him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes opening every once in a while to peek down and watch her for a little. She kept up a steady pace, forming a tight ring with her fingers and squeezing down on him. Ranma lay his head back again, his hips moving slowly with the rhythm when his eyes snapped open and he let out an involuntary gasp.

She had breathed on him; very hot breath encased his erection, causing him to cry out with pleasure, his eyes scrunched tight. She did it again and again, just exhaling hot, moist air on his very tip, and he was writhing beneath her, his nails digging into the floorboards. He looked down at her and nearly closed his eyes at the sight of her mouth so close to his member; so close, that if he shifted just a little, he could be within the sanctuary of her hot mouth. He resisted the urge, remembering that things had to go at her pace, that she might not be ready for that yet, but a bead of precum had spilled from his tip, and she stared at it curiously before taking her finger and spreading it around, massaging it into his hard on like it was a moisturizer. Not able to resist, he bucked his hips violently towards her, desperate for more, but she pulled back, staring at him in surprise. Her surprise quickly faded into a knowing smirk, and Akane leisurely wiped her hands clean on her blouse before standing up.

"Naughty boys don't get what they want, Ranma," she said softly, in a agonizingly sexy voice. Ranma groaned at the sound of it, his hands already gripping his own member, but before he could finish what she started, Akane grabbed his hands and dragged them upwards. "Nuh-uh..." she reprimanded, and Ranma could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Akane..." he rasped out, but before he could say anything else, Akane pressed her lips down on his in a chaste kiss. He could tell from the pressure that, no matter what she said or how she acted, Akane was still very shy about this new development in their relationship. Deciding to change that, Ranma reached up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her down to him. She moaned softly and kissed him harder, but before it became too passionate, she pulled away for air.

"Everyone went out shopping this morning," Akane whispered, breathless. "So you should be safe to go take a cold shower."

Ranma sat up and stared at her incredulously. "You're not serious—" he stammered. "You can't be—what?"

Akane giggled and smirked at him, and Ranma knew that he was in trouble. She stood up and patted her thighs, dusting off her clothes, and then sauntered to the door, where she opened it wide enough for her to walk through, and turned back to look at him.

"I told you that I like teasing you, Ranma..." she said in a seductive whisper that he picked up as if she had said it in his ear. He was so attuned to her now. Akane's eyes flickered down to his hardness, and she licked he lips, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Ranma. He twitched, and Akane smiled. "Don't touch yourself; I want to keep things... lively..." And with one last wink, she was gone.

Ranma stared after her as she shut the door behind her, and then averted his eyes down to his stiff member, realizing that his future held nothing but torture. Groaning loudly, Ranma closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, hoping that concentrating on something other than Akane would help make the blood release from his cock, but his mind wasn't able to stray to anything but Akane, and the thoughts just made him more aroused.

Cursing wildly, Ranma dug through his drawers for another set of clothes, and then hurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know. "Miyopiyo, why has it taken you a million and a half years to update this chapter?" is what some of you might be thinking. I had all the time in the world to write this chapter, I really did, but around May, I started suffering severe writers block. Somehow, thankfully, it finally lifted. I wrote this entire chapter in one day, and I'm already almost finished with the next chapter.<p>

Though I'm glad that I'm finally able to write again, the problem is, my loyal readers, it won't be like this for long. I have an unpleasant suprise for all of you: I won't tell you yet! I need to wait a couple of weeks to see how it all turns out, but if it goes well, well, I'm going to be on hiatus for a very long time. Like I said, I have the next chapter nearly done, so you can probably expect one more update on this particular story, but everything else is to be considered on hiatus.

Along with this news, unfortunately, I will also have to say that I am no longer accepting beta requests. Once things smooth over, I'm going to be extremely busy, and I don't want anyone to have to be dependent on me to edit their stories when I don't even have the time to write mine. Of course, this does NOT apply to people who have requested my help BEFORE this chapter was updated! If you asked for my help a while ago, I will still keep an open space for you in my schedule because that is the commitment I made when accepting your requests.

HOWEVER, though I will not be editing stories, I would still love to keep in contact with all of you! So, if you feel like it, or if your extremely bored (which you must be if your spending your time on Fanfcition, lol), then please, go to my profile and shoot me a message! I would really love to hear from all of you! And you can just talk about anything, I promise I'll respond! I would really like to get to be better friends with you all, so don't be shy!

Anyway, that's all for now! Sorry this chapter took so long, but the next one won't be as long! Expect it in a couple of weeks, in fact!

Thanks for reading!

~Miyopiyo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **He didn't know she was drugged with an aphrodisiac when she kissed him, but the touch had triggered his true emotions. Though he soon realized that Akane's passion wasn't real, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, or to stop touching her…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Ranma ½ and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Explicit, slight OOC  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Three**  
>Rating:<strong> M

* * *

><p>Temptation<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma sat on the stool in the shower, staring down at himself. The bathtub had been filled to the brim with hot water; he didn't feel like turning in to a girl at this moment. He was currently at the peak of his masculinity, and he'd rather not take it away from himself.<p>

Nonetheless, his hard manhood refused to be ignored. Try though he might, Ranma's thoughts refused to stray to any subject other than Akane, and the thought of her hot breath on him made his member throb with excitement and longing. It was unfair, he thought viciously, how easily she could manipulate him like this, how she could turn him on in seconds and leave him begging for her in minutes. It was something he'd have to repay her for. He smirked at the thought, but then looked down again, deciding to focus on more pressing problems. He would have to get rid of his hard on for now, before the family came home. It would most likely save himself from later embarrassment.

Standing, Ranma walked to the tub and gently lowered himself into it, wincing slightly as the hot water made contact with his skin. He then laid his head back, eyes closed, and allowed his hands to travel down to his excitement. He grasped himself tightly, and slowly began to move, imagining that it was Akane's hands on him instead of his own. The thoughts of her made him pulse again, but Ranma decided to take his imagination further. In his mind's eye, he saw Akane with him in the bathtub; she kissed his neck, letting her lips glide over his wet skin, her tongue poking out here and there to trace her hickeys. She slowly moved over him, her naked body pressing hotly against his own, until she was sitting fully on top of him, pressing his member against her soft abdomen.

Ranma squeezed himself hard, his breathing becoming labored as his fantasy took him new levels of pleasure.

Akane was rocking her hips against him, her lips still latched onto his neck. Her hands slowly traveled along every inch of his body, touching everywhere they could reach. Ranma groaned loudly in response, and she allowed her hands to travel down between them. Ranma lifted his hips, expecting her to grasp his member, and let out a gasp as she went for his balls instead, fondling them with her fingers, the movement bringing forth more hot water to caress him with. He breathed heavily as he slowly lifted and lowered his hips.

"Ranma..." Akane said softly, squeezing him tightly.

"Yes..." Ranma breathed. "Yes, Akane..." He squeezed himself harder, his limbs beginning to tighten. His release was coming. He pumped faster, his fists moving slickly up and down his member as his thoughts ran away with the pleasure.

Akane lifted herself off him slightly, readjusting herself, and then settled slowly back over him, and Ranma felt a hot tightness enclosing on the very tip of his member; she was finally allowing him entrance.

"Akane..." he gasped loudly. She continued to lower herself on him, going down inch by inch, until finally, he was in her as far as he could go. For a minute, they sat, Ranma groaning as she continually flexed her muscles around him, trying to get her body used to his size. Then, she gently pulsated her hips against his, the smallest of movements, rotating herself in small circles. Ranma breathed loudly, his eyes scrunched tight as he tried to get used to her tightness. It was such a tight fit that it was almost painful, but also very pleasurable. She continued the small movement, and several minutes in, Ranma felt his eyes roll backwards as his capacity for pleasure reached its limit; he needed to release.

As if she read his mind, Akane made her movements faster, more frantic against him, lifting her hips and slamming them back onto him. Ranma felt his whole body stiffen—his release was so close, it was just seconds away.

"Ranma—" Akane gasped breathlessly. "Ranma!"

"Yes! Yes, Akane—Don't stop!" Ranma cried back. Her movements became faster still, and Ranma bucked his hips wildly into hers. He was so close... so close...

"Ranma!"

Ranma's eyes snapped open, and his fantasy vision of Akane melted away. He realized quickly that his fingers had formed a tight ring around his raging hard on, and had stopped in the process of pleasuring it. There was a loud banging from behind him, and Ranma immediately released himself and stood up, disoriented, but ready to fight. He turned to find Akane standing in the doorway, having just kicked the door open, and he felt his muscles relax slightly, thankful that it was just her and not an enemy like Ryoga. He then tensed up again, and reflexively looked down between his legs, vaguely aware of Akane doing the same.

His member, reddened with the amount of blood that was in it, was dripping small drops of pre-cum. It was larger and harder than before, as a result from its near ejaculation, and it pulsed slightly, still waiting for its release.

Ranma looked quickly back up at Akane. She was staring at his excitement, and her eyes slowly traveled back up to meet his own, narrowing along the way. Ranma backed up as far as he could go, until his back hit the tiled wall of the bathroom. He was in trouble.

He watched as Akane slowly walked over to him, one foot in front of the other, like a model. Though he knew that he was going to be tortured, he couldn't help but feel excited about it. His member leaked more pre-cum in response, and Ranma gulped when she finally reached the tub and stepped in with him. When she was close enough, Akane placed her hands on his shoulders, and Ranma obediently slid down, lowering himself to sit back into the tub again. Akane followed, not bothering about her clothing. She must have changed them, Ranma noted vaguely, for she was in a different outfit from before. She now sported a regular white T shirt and very short boxer style underwear.

"Ah..." Ranma gasped softly as her breasts were lowered into the water. Through her wet shirt, Ranma could now see that Akane wasn't wearing a bra

"I heard you screaming my name when I was walking past the bathroom," Akane whispered. She sat herself on top of him, and Ranma held back a groan of pleasure as she took up the exact position as she had in his fantasy. But the real Akane reached behind his head for his pigtail and pulled it tightly, forcing his head back. "I thought I said you weren't allowed to touch yourself," she said in a controlled voice.

"Are you going to punish me?" Ranma breathed, lifting his hands and placing them on her hips, pushing her harder down on his dick. She moaned softly in his ear and kissed his neck, tugging harder at his hair.

"Of course," she said evilly. Ranma grinned and leaned back, closing his eyes and waiting for her welcomed touch, but instead, she had released his pigtail and her warm weight was lifted off of him. Ranma snapped his eyes open and stared at her. There was a soft sloshing of water as Akane pulled herself out of the tub; she kept her hands on the rim of the tub to keep from slipping, and she stood on her legs, unnecessarily pushing her bottom into his face. Ranma instinctively leaned forward, his nose getting full blast of that intoxicating scent, but before he could make contact, she pulled away, and was out of the tub.

"Where're you going?" he rasped out breathlessly. Akane was already half way to the door, and had grabbed a towel to wrap around her wet, clothed body. "Aren't you going to punish me?" he added rather desperately.

"I am," Akane said, and then grinned. "Family's home," she said simply. Ranma paused, listening, and sure enough, he heard the shuffling of feat and muffled voices coming from below. He was concentrating so hard on Akane that he must not have heard the opening and closing of the front door.

Groaning, this time in irritation, Ranma stood as well and grabbed a towel to throw over himself, though he'd might as well walk out naked for all the cover it gave his groin-the huge tent would be obvious and viewable when anyone looked in his general direction. Akane seemed to realize it as well, for she giggled and turned away again, heading for the door.

"Maybe now you should take a cold bath, instead of a hot one..." she said tauntingly, and then she was gone.

Simmering with frustration and desire, Ranma unplugged the drain and waited for the hot water to disappear, and then turned to the small bucket beneath the sink and began to fill it with cold water.

oOo

After his bath, Ranma took the familiar path back to his room, and luckily didn't have to confront Akane at all on his way there. His bedroom was empty again; his old man was probably sitting downstairs playing games with Mr. Tendo. Feeling glad that he still didn't have to explain anything to anyone yet, Ranma slowly got dressed into his standard red Chinese style shirt, hiking up the collar to cover all of his hickeys, pulled on black work out pants, and then looked at the clock. It was only twelve noon.

Sighing and mentally preparing himself for the embarrassing questions sure to come, Ranma stepped out of his room and headed back down the hall. He was half way down the stairs when he met Kasumi, who was carrying out a tray of sandwiches to the dining table.

"Oh, Ranma!" she greeted pleasantly. "You weren't at breakfast this morning; did Akane take a tray up for you like I asked?" At his nod, she smiled welcomingly. "Lunch is ready if you're hungry," she gestured to the tray and then continued across the hall to the dining room. Ranma followed her, but before entering the room, he stood at the side and peeked inside.

As he suspected, Mr. Tendo and his old man were sitting by the door leading out to the garden, playing a game of checkers. But Ranma wasn't concerned about that; he was worried about Akane, and more importantly, Nabiki. Surely, the nosy middle Tendo would weasel more information out of him than he'd ever like to admit, and Akane's presence would undoubtedly make things worse. Fortunately, neither of the sisters was to be seen, so Ranma strode into the room with relief and sat himself down besides Kasumi, who immediately set a plate for him filled with sandwiches.

"Thanks, Kasumi," he said gratefully, and devoured his fill quickly. "Where's Akane?" he asked between bites.

"In her room," Kasumi replied simply. "She must be tired from last night. What happened, by the way?" she asked, almost in passing, but Ranma could sense her curiosity, and he noticed that both Soun and his father had paused in their game to listen in.

Ranma paused as well and lowered his next sandwich, which was half way to his mouth. He gulped and chose his words carefully. "She was drugged, and kidnapped..." he said. Kasumi nodded, indicating that he go on. "She was at Kuno's house..." he trailed off, hoping that she wouldn't press him. She seemed to know that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and so, with a final nod, returned to daintily eating her food. Genma and Soun, on the other hand, scrambled one on top of the other to the table and leaned over it closely, getting face to face with Ranma, who raised one eyebrow at them.

"What else, happened, son?" Soun demanded. "What happened to my baby girl?"

Ranma found it rather easy to skip over the truth with these two in particular. He now realized that it was only Kasumi whom he had trouble lying to.

"She was unconscious, so I brought her home," he said quickly, and then returned to his sandwich.

"But you were gone for a long time," Genma insisted.

"I met the Kuno siblings along the way. They held me up."

The two adults looked at each other, and then shrugged and returned to their game. Ranma felt relief flutter through him that they seemed to have believed his story, and tried not to show it on his face. He was nearly half way through the entire plate of sandwiches Kasumi had made when he heard a pattering on the steps. He turned and choked slightly, surprised to see Akane walking leisurely into the room. She had changed out of her wet clothes and now wore a turtle neck sweater to cover up his hickeys and grey sweatpants. Ranma was glad that it was chilly outside, so her wardrobe couldn't be called into question.

"Hello, Akane," Kasumi said. She pulled the plate half full with sandwiches away from Ranma and slid it over to Akane, who sat next to him. Ranma gulped and swallowed the rest of his lunch with difficulty. "Lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Akane said, and she took two sandwiches, brushing Ranma's hand as he reached for another as well. Ranma froze, glancing sideways at his fiancée as heat rushed down south. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths, trying with all his might to remain calm.

"Are you alright, Ranma?" he heard Kasumi's concerned voice. "You look red, do you have a fever?"

Ranma shook his head. "N—No, I'm fine, thanks..." He opened his eyes slightly, and the first thing that caught his attention was the vixen sitting next to him. By the look on her face, Akane was obviously having trouble keeping her expression straight. Ranma could see that she was struggling not to laugh. Scowling, Ranma diverted his attention to stuffing his face again. He barely noticed when Kasumi stood up with her empty plate and left to go wash it, as he focused intensely on his food. However, the second her older sister was removed from the table, he saw in his peripherals Akane sliding closer to him, and minutes later, the soft touch of her foot against his own. He paused, and then pressed his foot a little harder against hers. She giggled, ticklish, and her feet traveled up a little further on his leg. She massaged his shin and calve with her feet, her toes pressing against his skin.

"Do you like that?" she asked in a seductively low voice so that their parents wouldn't hear.

"Feels nice..." he whispered back, his eyes half lidded.

"Good..." Akane replied softly. Ranma spared her a glance and saw that she was still trying to suppress a grin. She scooted herself closer so that she was at the edge of the table, on his immediate left hand side, her foot still scooting up his leg; it was now on his knee. Not wanting to just sit and bear with it, Ranma decided to reap some torture for his own, and lay his hand on Akane's thigh. He felt her freeze momentarily, and then relax at his touch. She shuffled a bit, and Ranma realized that she was pulling the blanket attached to the table over her lap to hide his hand. Ranma did the same, but to hide something more embarrassing.

When they had finished getting comfortable, the touching continued; Akane pushed her foot up to his mid thigh. Ranma sighed in response and, with his free hand, reached under the blanket and grasped her leg, running his hand up and down her smooth skin. His left hand, situated on her thigh, slowly slid up until he hit the juncture of her legs.

"Ah..." Akane gasped softly. She squeezed her thighs tightly together, trapping his hand.

"Do you like that?" he asked back, and he couldn't hide his smirk. He pressed gently against her sweats, rubbing his hand up and down her privates. Akane's next gasp of pleasure was louder, but still low enough that no one but he could hear. His smirked widened, but Akane retaliated by pressing the heel of her foot against his growing erection. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan of pleasure.

"You alright, boy?" Genma asked without looking.

"Bit my tongue," Ranma replied, and he heard Akane giggle beside him. To make it look like they were doing something, Ranma grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the television, changing it to a random channel and turning up the volume. Then he refocused on pleasuring his fiancée and rubbed his hand harder against her. Akane moaned and scrunched her eyes shut, biting her lip, and let out an involuntary gasp as he fumbled with the ties of her sweats and forced his hand inside. It was a difficult maneuver; Ranma had to scoot even closer to her so that his outstretched hand wouldn't look suspicious, and it dislodged her foot from the bulge in his pants, but he could hardly complain about that—now was his time for revenge. He pushed his hand further down, grazing against her panties, and then stopped when he felt the damp cloth of her underwear come into contact with his fingers. Akane threw her head back, biting her lip harder to keep from moaning in pleasure, and opened her legs a bit, allowing Ranma more access. He pressed his knuckles against her, rubbing up and down a particular nerve he knew was situated between her folds. Akane sucked in a quick breath and her hips lifted away from the ground as Ranma stimulated her clit. Her legs closed once more, and shut themselves together with such force that Ranma had no hope of pulling his hand back. Not that he wanted to, anyway—the look on Akane's face was absolutely erotic.

He continued to stimulate her until his fingers became soaked with her juices. Then, he pulled away slightly and lifted the lining of her underwear, wanting to feel her without a barrier. He wound his way down to her slick folds and massaged them, his own gasp escaping him at how hot she was. He pressed his fingers against her, rubbing for several minutes, and then, with his pointer and thumb, pinched her clit hard.

The yelp that escaped Akane was so loud that Ranma wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors looked in the direction of the Tendo house with worry that one of the many animals that lived there was being abused. He pulled his hand away immediately, but there was a minute struggle as it became tangled within her panties and sweats. Luckily, they were still under the cover of the blankets, so when Genma and Soun looked over at them, startled, his fight with Akane's clothes went unnoticed.

"Akane, dear, what's the matter?" Soun asked. He scrambled over to his daughter and cupped her face in his hands. "You're so red! You must have a fever!" He turned away and called into the kitchen. "Kasumi, sweetheart, make some tea for your sister, she's terribly ill!" Ranma looked over his shoulder and saw Kasumi, who had already started walking into the room to see what the commotion was, turn around immediately and walk back into the kitchen.

"N—No, dad, it's nothing!" But beneath the table, Ranma felt her hands grasp his own, trying to help him remove the appendage from within her clothing. Beginning to get desperate, Ranma tugged harder and harder, and finally yanked his hand away, but regretted it immediately; Akane yelped again, this time in pain, and scrunched her eyes shut again.

"Akane!" Soun and Ranma shouted simultaneously, though for different reasons. Soun pressed his hand to Akane's forehead.

"You're so warm! Ranma—" he turned to glare at the young teen as if he were the reason his daughter was like this. "Take her upstairs immediately, put her in bed! I'll go get some ice packs!" He thrust Akane into Ranma's arms (Ranma hurriedly wiped the wetness on his left hand off on his pants before receiving her), and then sprinted away to look for ice, Genma hot on his heels. Ranma looked cautiously down at Akane, only to see that her eyes were still scrunched shut. As gentle as possible, Ranma slowly lifted her into his arms and began trekking up the stairs. They both remained silent when they reached her bedroom, and still no words were exchanged when he, as carefully as he could, set Akane down on her bed. Instead of releasing her immediately, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against her temple.

"I hurt you," he stated softly, and held her tighter against him as though hoping it would make her pain go away.

"It's okay—" Akane replied, but Ranma cut across her.

"No, it's not..." he breathed heavily, hating himself. "I swore that I would always protect you, but I'm the one that caused you pain..." He spoke more to himself than to Akane, berating himself.

"Really, Ranma, I'm fine," Akane insisted. She grasped his arm in a comforting manner and lifted her chin, pressing her lips against his jaw. "You were just a little... rough..." Her voice trailed off, but Ranma was unable to tell if she was playing off the pain or not. Nonetheless, the fact that she was trying to comfort made him feel better, though still a little guilty.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Doesn't even hurt anymore," she smiled up at him, and Ranma leaned down and kissed her cheek. He heard the patter of footsteps and reluctantly pulled himself away to sit on her chair as Soun came bursting into the room, his hands clenching bags of ice while Kasumi trailed behind him.

"Sweetheart, lie down!" Soun reprimanded, pushing Akane down to the bed and apparently unable to hear her denies that she was even sick in the first place. He pulled her bed sheets out from under her and placed them back over her body, tucking her in tightly and, as gentle as if he were dealing with an object that would break at the slightest touch, placed a pouch of ice on her forehead. Behind him, Kasumi placed a steaming mug of tea on Akane's desk. She caught Ranma's eye and giggled.

"Father is always so over protective," she said softly. Under the bustling sound of Soun's worried voice, she added in an undertone, "You should be too, Ranma." He looked up at her curiously, but she merely patted his shoulder, and Ranma felt something slide into the neck of his shirt. Before he could ask what it was, she walked away, taking Soun with her.

"Ranma will take care of her, won't you, Ranma?" Kasumi asked. He nodded immediately. "So there's no need to be worried, father. Akane needs rest right now."

Ranma heard Soun arguing feebly, but judging by how their voices seemed to be fading, the Tendo matriarch was losing the battle.

"Honestly..." Akane said incredulously. She sat up and knocked the ice to the side. "He's so crazy sometimes..." Ranma wasn't paying attention. The second Kasumi had closed the door on them, he had reached up and was picking around the collar of his shirt, where he knew Kasumi must have left a little note, or something. "What're you doing?" Akane asked. He didn't reply immediately, but let out a small exclamation of triumph when he found an unfamiliar texture. He pulled it out, glanced at it, and then dropped it in surprise, his face reddening.

"What's that?" Akane asked. She leaned forward and picked it up and stared at it curiously for a few moments, then the connection was made in her head, and she blushed too. "Who—?"

"Kasumi..." Ranma said a little shyly. Akane's eyes snapped wide open.

"_Kasumi?_" she repeated. Not answering, Ranma took the condom from her and placed it in his pocket. "You didn't tell her what happened, did you?" Akane asked.

"Of course not," Ranma murmured "I suppose maybe she just guessed." He got up and sidled into the bed with Akane. They lay on their sides facing towards each other. Ranma lifted his arms and wrapped them around her body, squeezing her to him. Akane sighed into his chest and closed her eyes. Ranma had the impression that she was suddenly tired.

"When did we get so close?" she asked out of the blue. Ranma's immediate thoughts went back to Jusendo and he shivered. Akane felt it and shook her head. "We _did_ get closer then, but it's a lot different now..." Ranma peeked down and saw her blushing. "You know... with all the touching..." He couldn't help but smile at how cute she was; after all she went through to torture him, she was still so embarrassed to talk about it.

"Last night, I guess," he replied. She looked up at him, and Ranma didn't like the expression on her face.

"If... If it hadn't been me—if it was someone else, would you be—"

"With them instead of you?" Ranma cut her off sharply. She blushed and looked back down, staring at his chest. Her hands, which were curled in front of her, twitched, and Ranma knew she was refraining from covering her face. He took in a deep breath, calming himself with her scent, and pulled her closer. "The thing is, Akane..." he began, closing his eyes as he let her wonderful smell consume him, "I don't think I could ever be with anyone like this other than you." He didn't know what made him say it; typically he would only admit these kinds of things on very _extreme_ occasions, like when he was fearful of losing her to another man. Now, however, the words flowed out much easier than he thought that they would. Perhaps it was because they had become so intimate physically that Ranma felt his emotional barriers were falling down around Akane, but he knew the same must be true for her, too. She didn't spend her high school life fighting off boys for nothing, and he had to admit, Akane was one tough cookie; he had no idea how _he_ of all people had managed to become so close to her.

"Do you mean that?" Akane's voice cut off his ponderings, but Ranma didn't care. He hadn't realized until now how much he liked the sound of her voice; it was soft and melodic when she wasn't screaming at him.

"I've always felt stronger for you than anyone else..." he admitted. "But the Neko-Ken changed something last night..."

Akane lifted her head curiously. "Changed what?"

Ranma took a minute, trying to choose his words with wisdom. He himself barely understood the concept, but the stuff he was thinking felt like it could accurately describe his feelings, more or less, so he said, in a whisper of a voice, "I think the cat side of me only recognizes _you_ as a mate, Akane. I don't think I could cheat on you even if I _wanted _to..." He paused and thought about what it would be like if he lay here with another woman like Shampoo or Ukyo. The thought made him sick. "It just wouldn't feel right."

But Akane pulled away slightly, frowning. "But... But cats don't mate like dogs, Ranma."

Ranma raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"When canines mate, they typically mate with only one other canine, no one else," Akane explained. And then, as if fearing his reaction, said in a much smaller voice, "but felines tend to have multiple mates..."

Ranma stared at her, incredulous. "You don't believe I'd do that, do you Akane?" She stared at him for several seconds, and then shook her head.

"Not _you_, Ranma, but... your cat side is different."

"Yeah, but..." He paused, trying to find the right words, for she had momentarily stunned him into silence. "When I was in the Neko-Ken, have I ever let anyone other than _you_ calm me down?" he asked her, and he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice that she'd think he would ever leave her. "Do you think I'd go through all this for you—do you think I'd let you _torture _me so that I'd go running off with some other girl?" Akane shook her head, burying herself into his chest. Ranma held onto her even tighter than before, pressing his nose into her hair and breathing her scent. "Akane, I _need_ you to understand that I would never leave you," he whispered. "I can't even _think _about living life happily if you weren't in it. Besides, I told you that my cat side wants you as its mate, right?" He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "It wants no one but you." He settled back down, still gripping her to him like a lifeline. He felt Akane gripping his shirt tightly, but she remained silent for a while. Finally, she lifted her head and trailed a line of kisses up his neck and to his ear.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered when she reached it. She kissed his cheek and then lay back down on the pillow.

"S'okay," he murmured back. He snuggled closer to her, at least, as close as he could with her thick blankets covering her body. They lay in silence. Ranma didn't know how long he just lay there breathing. He felt so calm, so at peace with everything for once, that he nearly jumped in surprise when he heard Akane speak, thinking that she had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Do you like it when I torture you?"

Images began to flash through Ranma's brain, memories from last night, to this morning, and how the memory of her hot breath made him feel, and the fantasy he had of her while he was in the bath. His hard on, which was on a temporary break, returned so fast that Ranma felt momentarily dizzy from the blood rush, and he was so hard that he could actually feel himself throbbing, waiting for action. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes. Akane giggled.

"I take that as a yes?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged it down to his pants, pressing it against the bulge there. She gasped softly and instinctively tried to pull herself away, but Ranma made sure she stayed put.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Akane laughed again, but withdrew her hand and shot him an apologetic look.

"I'll stop if you want me to," she said. Ranma leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste at first, but became passionate within seconds. He opened his lips, his tongue poking out to taste her own, and then Akane opened up too, and Ranma was lost in the sanctuary of her mouth. He groaned against her and slowly turned her on her back as he climbed over her body. She lifted her hands to lose them in his hair, but Ranma grabbed them during their journey and forced them down on either side of Akane's head, pinning her to the bed. The kiss lasted for minutes, both of them breathing heavily through their noses, until the air they were getting was no longer sufficient and they were forced to pull apart. Akane leaned back on the bed, gasping for breath as Ranma showered her face with kisses.

"Don't ever stop," he said roughly between each kiss.

"Never?" Akane gasped, her hands struggling against their restraints with the result of him holding her down tighter.

"Never," he confirmed in a raspy voice. He leaned away and pulled the covers from her body, kicking them totally off the bed and onto the floor. Then he grabbed her arms, pulled her into a sitting position, and attempted to pull her turtleneck over her head, but he was getting so frustrated so quickly that he hissed, "Get this damn thing off you or I'm ripping it."

Akane hurriedly pulled the cloth over her body and tossed it to the floor, and then began to unbutton Ranma's shirt. Ranma forced her hands away, not wanting to accidentally hurt her again, and ripped his shirt apart, tossing the useless pieces of cloth down to the floor as well. He then bent back over her, forcing her to lay down on the bed again. Their heated kissing continued, but didn't last as long. Ranma broke away and renewed his attack on her neck, his hands pinning hers back down to the bed. She spread her legs, allowing him to settle himself between them, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles behind him. Using her upper back as leverage, Akane lifted her hips into Ranma's, eliciting a loud groan from the latter. He pressed back down against her, pinning her down by the hips, but he couldn't do anything about the small pulsations she administered against him. Wanting to prolong the pleasurable feelings, Ranma slowly lifted himself away, and then lowered his hips, his hard length brushing against her womanhood. Akane squealed in a very high pitch voice that Ranma knew was inaudible to anyone who wasn't standing right next to them. The sound encouraged him, and he rocked his hips against hers with increased urgency, his breathing heavy in her ear.

"Ranma..." Akane breathed, and a loud moan of pleasure escaped her soon after. Instead of replying, Ranma snuggled his face between her bra-clad breasts before grabbing the connecting string of cloth at the center and ripping it apart with his sharpened incisors. The cups fell away, leaving her breasts for him to view greedily. He spent several seconds admiring them, his hips never stopping their rocking movement, and then he lowered his head and attacked, licking her plump breasts, sucking hard on her nipples. Akane cried out and she arched into him while, at the same time, using her powerful legs to force his hips harder onto hers as she bucked upwards. Ranma's eyes rolled heavenward at the sensation, and he let out a raspy groan through tightly clenched teeth. His hands, still pinning her arms down to the bed, dragged them upwards so that they were above Akane's head. There, he transferred one to the other so that he was now holding her arms down one handed, and his free hand traveled down to brush through her hair, caress her face, fondle her breasts, all the way down to her sweats. He had no trouble getting under her panties at this angle, and let out a low growl of pleasure when he reached her folds, pleased to feel that she was even hotter and more slick than before. He wasted no time in stimulating her again, rubbing her clit with his palm while his fingers pushed against her entrance, slowly widening her.

Akane bucked and rolled her hips beneath him, her beautiful face scrunched with pleasure. Ranma kept his eyes on her, never wavering, as he discovered the special places on her body that would get the best, most pleasurable reactions. Slowly, he let his middle finger probe through her entrance; he pushed all the way through until his finger could go no further, and he groaned when he saw her mouth fall open in a silent scream of pleasure. Deciding that he needed to see, Ranma released her hands and slid along the length of her body down to her abdomen, where he paused and pressed his nose against her skin, his eyes wide. Her scent, though already having a huge influence over him, had become particularly powerful now. The longer he sniffed, the more ragged his breath became, and he didn't realize he had stopped all movements until Akane was tugging at his pigtail again.

"What's wrong...?" Akane asked in a breathless voice. Ranma didn't answer. Instead, he withdrew his hand from her pants and, staring at her in the eye, licked the juices away from his fingers. He saw Akane's face redden, but he couldn't help himself; he thought that she was intoxicating before, but the way she smelled then was nothing compared to now. Ranma closed his eyes as he leisurely licked his fingers clean, savoring her sweet taste. When he was finished, he looked back down at her, a feral look in his eyes. He lowered himself again, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him, and pressed his nose and mouth directly against her clothed womanhood. Akane bucked her hips hard at the contact, and Ranma had to grab her hips and anchor them to the bed so he could concentrate on her scent without hurting her. He knew she thought that he was paying her back for earlier this morning—Ranma wondered how long she could bear the feeling of hot breath expelling over her most sensitive area, but payback was not his intention as of now. There was a different hormone in her scent now, something that was wildly attracting him to her even more than before. Ranma closed his eyes as he breathed in and out, keeping his nose pressed against her nether regions. It wasn't long before his breathing changed, and he was panting, his breath coming out in violent shudders as, in the back of his mind, a primal part of him was demanding that he mate Akane now, while her body was preparing itself for a child. He ignored those thoughts, wanting to only focus on the pleasure, and stuck out his tongue, dragging it slowly up and down her clothed womanhood.

He heard Akane scream out, and was encouraged to do it again, when he vaguely heard other screams coming from down below. He ignored the banging and yelling, focusing only on giving his mate as much pleasure as possible, when a familiar voice made him pause.

"Tendo, Akane! I, Tatewaki Kuno, have come at last to save you from the wretched Sorcerer's arms! Ranma Saotome, knave, show yourself, and I shall smite thee and free the beauteous Akane from your vile clutches!"

When Ranma looked up, his pupils were narrowed to slits.

* * *

><p>Graghhhhh! Okay, extremely frustrated right now! I spent the last two days doing NOTHING but typing typing typing because I was going to have a Holiday one-shot as a present (I hadn't started before because I was thinking I wasn't going to do it, and then I decided to do it, but I failed miserably). I WROTE ALMOST 30 PAGES FOR THAT ONE-SHOT IN TWO DAYS (totaling almost 42 pages given that I had already had some of it started from way long time ago), and then I realized that the last ten pages sounded like crap, so deleted it, but now I have no ending and my eyes are just extremely tired. Sorry to say that my Christmas one-shot (which I'd might as well say two-shot, because it's going to end up being two chapters due to me being a complete idiot) is not going to be posted until NEXT year! Because it IS a Christmas story (though it actually doesn't really seem like it), and so I don't want to post it a day AFTER Christmas or any random time like during summer. At least you know you'll get at least ONE post next year!<p>

Anyway, **I have exciting news for you guys!** I actually fancy myself a better drawer than writer, because I've been drawing long before I knew how to use a pencil (exaggeration, but oh well). The news is that **_I have a Doujin style cover drawn out for this_**_**story!** _For those of you who don't know what a Doujin (or Doujinshi) is, it's a self-published work of an of a specific anime/manga that is created by a FAN of that anime/manga, not the original artist. It is a manga where the fan artist draws the characters you know into a situation that the artists wants to see them in. For example, if this story were in manga form, then it would be a Doujin. I'm not saying that I'm actually going to draw out the scenes of this fanfiction, but I HAVE drawn the cover title, and I would very much like you all to check it out and leave me your thoughts!

**_FIND IT HERE (REMOVE SPACES):_** http : / / miyopiyo . deviantart . com/ art/ Temptation - 275845360 (If the link doesn't work, please go to my profile page, where there is another link to my DeviantART profile!)

Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoy this! Please consider it your Christmas present (even though it's kinda late), and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then just consider it anything you like!

I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday, and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

~Miyopiyo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **He didn't know she was drugged with an aphrodisiac when she kissed him, but the touch had triggered his true emotions. Though he soon realized that Akane's passion wasn't real, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, or to stop touching her…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Ranma ½ and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Explicit, slight OOC  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Four**  
>Rating:<strong> M

* * *

><p>Temptation<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma felt as though he was seeing things through a haze. Even with his sharpened eyesight, everything looked blurry and unfocused. There was blood pounding in his ears, and his muscles twitched spasmodically with rage.<p>

He could hear Akane talking to him, but she sound distant and faint, and, angry as he was, he had no hope of hearing her. He knew what she would say; "Let me handle this", "I can deal with him", "This is _my _battle". But he would not allow it. She would never come into contact with Kuno again, not while he was alive. In fact, Ranma briefly considered locking her in her room, as he would prefer that Kuno didn't even _look_ at her, but he knew it was out of the question. Akane would just break down the door anyway.

It was like walking in a dream; there were brief moments where he couldn't remember what he was doing, concentrated so hard on finding Kuno and maiming him that he didn't register his surroundings. Before he knew it, he was already in the dining room, and then on the patio, where the family was assembled, staring at the source of the commotion, and then out in the backyard, and his animal instincts screamed at him as his nose sniffed out a familiar, but unwelcome scent.

**"A rival male is in our territory,"** a feral voice hissed in his head. **"A rival male is trying to steal our mate! We must kill him!"** And Ranma agreed.

He didn't need to use his nose to find Kuno. He was standing there, just in front of him, shouting with all his might and brandishing his wooden sword. Ranma's eyes widened, his vision suddenly miraculously clear, and his fists clenched in excitement. He could feel it now; he could feel the satisfaction waiting to flow through him as he tore this pathetic being to shreds, could feel his heart pumping and muscles trembling in anticipation, waiting for action. He only vaguely noticed that his surroundings had silenced except for the idiot boy standing across from him. Everyone had gone quiet; they could feel the power and anger he was emitting, and were stunned by it.

He heard rather than saw Akane pushing her way through to the front so she could see him, and then froze along with the others as his aura impacted her. She recovered quickly, and was suddenly by his side, gripping his arm. Ranma knew instantly that she was trying to calm him down, to pull him away, but he refused to remove his eyes from the threat. Instead, he pushed her behind him, and a vicious snarl was ripped from his throat when Kuno, finally noticing them, addressed her.

"Tendo, Akane, my love! At last you come to me, your knight in shining armor; your savior! Come to me, my tigress, and together we shall run into the glorious sunset, lovers at last!" And he held his arms wide open in wait.

Ranma moved so quickly that Kuno didn't know what hit him. Ranma delivered a myriad of attacks to his head and chest, feeling the bones crack and snap under his fists, feeling the blood spill from Kuno's open wounds onto his forearms. His attacks ended as soon as they started, but from the way Kuno looked, he could have been beaten for weeks on end. His skin was now dark purple and black, his robes torn and battered; blood made steady trails from where Ranma had torn open his skin, along with a gentle stream of blood from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. Kuno's eyes were wide open with shock. He stared at Ranma as though he had never seen him before, and then his eyes slowly rolled up to the back of his head. Before Ranma had let him lose consciousness, however, he held Kuno up by his torn robes, pulled his fist back, and delivered an uppercut so powerful that he heard a loud snap, and knew that Kuno's jaw broke. The force sent Kuno high into the air over the stone wall lining the Tendo's property, and Ranma watched with grim satisfaction as the unconscious teen soared into the horizon, smirking when he became a small spec in the distance.

A few seconds passed in silence, and he turned around to look at the family. They merely blinked at him before returning to whatever it was they were doing before he arrived, as if the scene of him mutilating Kuno had never happened. Ranma knew instantly why they weren't fazed; he had been hitting Kuno so quickly that their eyes could not see the extent of the damage. They must think that he had merely punted Kuno away from the house, like usual. Happosai, Genma, and Soun, he noticed, were throwing him strange looks, and he knew that they must have sensed something more from the attack, but he ignored them and averted his eyes to Akane, who was standing next to the pond, her eyes wide. He saw that she had thrown on the turtleneck sweater again, but it was inside out and backwards; the tag was sticking out from the front of her neck. She also sported the same sweats she was wearing earlier. She glanced at the family cautiously, and then walked over to him and grabbed his arm, leading him around the corner to the front of the house so they wouldn't be overheard. He purred at her touch, realizing that he was still shirtless, and had a sudden urge to rub against her.

Acting on this impulse, Ranma grabbed Akane by the waist and pulled her to him once they were out of sight of the family. She squeaked softly in surprise, and placed her hands on his shoulders. He nuzzled the side of her head with his nose, inhaling her scent.

"He won't be bothering us for a _long_ time," he rumbled in a satisfied sort of way.

"I don't doubt it," Akane replied, looking up at him. He pulled back and gazed down at her, frowning when she didn't look at all at ease as he was. He brushed the side of her face with his knuckles gently.

"What's wrong?"

Akane mimicked the gesture; she cupped the side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes. "You're eyes are different," she whispered. "They look… cold… They don't look like they did before when you were in the Neko-Ken."

"Must be because I can control it now," Ranma said. He blinked his eyes as though the action would return them to normal, but nothing happened. He tried to smile at her, but stopped suddenly; his lengthened incisors poked uncomfortable at his lower lip. Akane noticed this and averted her eyes to his teeth.

"They're longer now, too." She looked back up to his eyes. "What did you do to Kuno?"

Ranma frowned. "Taught him a lesson," he said coldly, his arms tightening around her.

"You're aura is different, too."

Ranma froze. She had used present tense. He concentrated for a second, trying to find out what she meant, but couldn't identify anything off about himself; he felt completely normal. Or at least, he felt normal for being in the Neko-Ken. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, when you're in the Neko-Ken, your aura starts off aggressive, but I can calm you down once you recognized who I was," Akane explained. "But… even though now you can control it, your aura still feels… violent and untamable."

He frowned down at her. "You know I'd never hurt you," he said simply. He cupped one of her hands in his own and pressed it against his face, turning himself inwards and kissing her palm tenderly. He knew what she was worried about, and couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that she was wondering about Kuno's condition now that he'd finished with him. He'd effectively done a mates job, hadn't he? He'd scared off another male not only from his mate, but also from his territory, so why was she concerned for Kuno's wellbeing? As if reading the thoughts fluttering through his head, Akane spoke softly in his ear.

"You scared me," she whispered. "I thought you were going to kill Kuno, Ranma." She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed their foreheads together intimately. "You need to calm down," she said so softly that she had almost only mouthed the words. Ranma felt himself calm instantly as she pressed herself against him, and felt the most subtle of changes sweep through him. He hadn't realized it before, but the hair on his neck must have been standing on end, for a second later, he felt his body settle into a relaxed position. He lowered his hands, resting them on Akane's hips, and closed his eyes in content. "That's better," Akane said. He opened his eyes and grinned at her, but then his smile faded as his gaze turned into something more intense. Akane's scent had wafted up to his nose and he felt his body reacting instantly to the pheromones her body was emitting. The evidence of this pressed persistently into Akane's lower belly, and she wiggled uncomfortably against him. He gasped at the movement.

"Don't do that," he whispered urgently, and then glanced at the house, where, sure enough, the entire family had gathered around the corner of the hall and was gazing at them, open mouthed. The second they were spotted, Genma and Soun raced towards them with bottles of wine and champagne that they seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, screaming how happy they were at the change of Ranma and Akane's relationship, while Kasumi and Nabiki shouted their congratulations.

Before either of their fathers could reach them, however, Ranma picked up Akane and sprung himself onto the roof, laughing when Genma and Soun, an arm's reach away of where they had stood a second ago, tripped over themselves with shock. Once on the roof, he quickly padded his way over to where his room was, slid open the window, and jumped inside, setting Akane down on the floor.

"Do you think they heard what we talked about?" Akane asked worriedly.

"I don't think they care much," Ranma replied honestly. He went to his closet and began ruffling through it. "I think the only thing they noticed was us holding each other, and the hickey's I have all over my body." He had only just realized that he was half-naked, and smirked at Akane over his shoulder as she blushed.

"What're you doing?" Akane asked, changing the topic. She gestured around to his room. "What're we doing in here, anyway?"

"Getting ready," Ranma said in a slightly harassed voice as he pulled out a large pack from his closet. The pack was already filled with clothes, flashlights, candles, and canned foods that wouldn't expire for another few months. He returned to his closet and pulled out some clothes, throwing his regular red Chinese shirt over his torso.

"Read for… what?" Akane asked in a slightly hesitant voice. Ranma turned around and grinned at her.

"We're going camping."

oOo

Ranma set his large back pack down in the middle of a small clearing of trees, inhaling deeply. The air was so fresh in the mountains. Behind him, he heard Akane sigh in awe at their location. They were completely surrounded by trees, but hardly any braches obscured the sight of the night sky above them. Here, where there was no artificial light, the stars could be seen twinkling brightly like little diamonds on a bed of dark blue velvet.

"Wow…" Akane breathed. Ranma turned around and saw the she was gazing up at the sky. "I've never seen the stars and moon so clearly before…"

Ranma didn't comment, but inwardly felt very proud of himself for bringing her here. He had never been here before, but had merely followed instincts on finding a suitable place for them to make a den for the next couple of days. He heard Akane yawn tiredly; they had been hiking for the better part of four hours to reach this spot, and knew she must be tired. It would be worth it, though, staying here; most people would not fancy a four hour hike just to camp, so their choice in grounds was very secluded.

He set up the tent quickly, having done it a million times before, and within just a few minutes, had hurried Akane inside to warm up. After setting up the lamp for light, he unrolled his sleeping bag and held it open for Akane to climb into. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I could have sworn I put my own sleeping bag in there before we left," she said.

Ranma smirked at her and she frowned.

"Well," he said in a falsely innocent voice, "the load was getting a little heavy, so I decided to just take some things out to make the hike up here easier."

"When?" Akane demanded, but she figured it out before he had time to answer. "When you went to the bathroom on the way up here?" She threw up her hands in exasperation when he merely grinned at her. "Ranma!" she cried, "all of my clothes were wrapped up in that sleeping bag!"

"I know," Ranma said slyly. "But you're not going to need clothes for what I have planned…" He gazed at her hungrily, and Akane, blushing madly, remained silent.

"Still," she said when she found her voice again, "you should have just let me pack my own bag."

"It would have taken you too long," Ranma said absently mindedly. He unbuttoned the front of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to a corner of the tent. It was followed by his white tank and his black sweat pants, leaving him in only his boxers. The cool night air chilled him, but he paid it no attention and raised his eyebrows at Akane. She giggled and proceeded with removing her own clothing, but before she could get very far, Ranma crossed the tent with one long stride and held her hands in place. She looked up at him curiously, but Ranma shook his head. "I want to strip you," he whispered heatedly against her ear. Ranma felt her shiver against him and chuckled.

He picked her up easily, groaning when she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips, and sat down cross-legged with Akane in his lap. He pulled her tight to him, pressing her mound against his raging hard-on, and leisurely ran his hands up under her turtleneck, lifting it away from her body. Akane raised her hands, allowing him to slip it over her head and throw it into the steadily growing piles of clothes in the corner. Ranma then came face to face with her cleavage and immediately buried his head between her breasts, his hands massaging her bra and pinching where her nipples would be.

"Ooh, Ranma…" Akane sighed. She rested her hands on his shoulders and used him as leverage to rock her hips back and forth on his member. Ranma's hands tightened momentarily on her breasts as the sensations rippled through him, and then he hurriedly tore away her bra and watched in awe as her breasts bounced before him, covered in his love bites. Without further ado, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and fondled the other with his free hand. Akane threw her head back in pleasure, her hands moving from his shoulders to his head and entangling in his hair, keeping him there. Ranma soon switched his mouth to the other breast, taking each in turn, his one free hand gliding back down her body to her clothed buttocks and squeezing.

After a few minutes, Ranma was forced to stop. His body tense, he rested his head against Akane's chest and took in some deep, steadying breaths. He felt so embarrassed right now; neither of them were even fully naked and he already felt like blowing his load. Who could blame him, though? Akane was bucking her hips into his with such a powerful rhythm that he was actually rather surprised he hadn't come already. He could feel his member throbbing madly, and his entire body was hypersensitive and felt pleasantly tingly wherever he came into physical contact with Akane, which was basically everywhere.

But again came the instinct to make Akane release before him, so, clenching his muscles taught, Ranma scooted them over to the sleeping bag and rolled them over on top of it with Akane lying underneath him. Akane immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, with a purr of approval from Ranma, and lifted her hips to grind against him once more, but Ranma pushed her back down with his hands, only barely resisting the powerful urge to come. He could not believe how turned on he was by her.

Panting heavily, Ranma leaned down and kissed her passionately, to which Akane responded so enthusiastically that it was several seconds before he could pull away and perform his duty as a good mate. He slowly trailed butterfly kisses down to her naval, and then to her sweats. He pulled them off quickly, massaging her thighs as he did so, and then returned until his was staring straight at her panties. Licking his lips, Ranma buried his mouth against her clothed mound, his eyes rolling heaven-ward as Akane's scream of pleasure echoed in his ears. He pressed his tongue against the place where her opening would be, allowing the very tip of his nose to rub against her clit. Akane bucked her hips wildly, forcing him to clamp them down with his hands as he continued to stimulate her.

"Ranma!" Akane cried. "Oh, Ranma, yes! Yes, please!"

His breathing now very harsh, Ranma pulled away and quickly sliced through her panties, not noticing his ki claws, or how they retracted immediately so as not to harm his mate. Her scent was too much; he needed to mate with her. It was time, he knew; she was ready to bear his child now, her body was giving him too many signals for him not to notice, but first, a taste…

He dove.

This time, Akane's scream of pleasure was entirely silent, though with his suddenly sharpened hearing, Ranma could just hear the highest of notes emitting from her throat, and the sound of it made his blood boil erotically.

He wasted no time in delving his tongue within her; he pressed in as far as he could, sucking and licking, pressing his nose hard against the very sensitive bundle of nerves situated at the top of her entrance. Try though he might, even he could not stop the powerful bucking of Akane's hips into his face. She plunged her hands into his hair, pressing his mouth tighter against her, her breathing raspy and shallow.

"Oh, Ranma, oh yes, _yes!"_

Ranma peeked up at her through the curtain of his bangs and saw Akane turning her head side to side. The dim light from the lamp he set up reflected an almost ethereal glow on her skin. Caught in a moment of her beauty, Ranma merely stared at his gorgeous fiancée writhing beneath him before remembering his job, and returned to pleasuring her with gusto. He felt one of her hands leave the entanglement of his hair and chanced another peek up and saw that she was pinching her own breasts. Ranma watched in awe, his breath coming out in shudders as Akane massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples. The sight of her pleasuring herself was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he knew that she was very close to her release.

With renewed vigor, Ranma slid his tongue against her entrance in very long, heavy strokes, starting from the bottom and going all the way to her clit. He felt Akane freeze momentarily, her entire body tense, and then her hands returned to his hair to press his mouth closer, her legs enclosing around his head to make sure he couldn't move an inch as her scream of ecstasy filled the air. Her body shuddered around him, and Ranma drowned himself in the powerful stream of liquid the expelled from her body and into his mouth.

"Oh, God! Ah, Ranma, yes, yes, _yes! Oh—!_"

Her hips rocked violently against his mouth. Ranma continued to stimulate her clit with his tongue, rubbing the over sensitive bundle of nerves first with the tip of his tongue, and then circling around it.

It took several minutes for Akane to come down from her high, but Ranma didn't mind the wait. He had successfully given his mate the most ultimate pleasure that he could, and judging from her reaction, she rather enjoyed it.

Slowly, Akane's grip on Ranma relaxed; her legs loosened considerably and her hands fell away from his hair. Ranma sat up, licking his lips as Akane recovered from her first orgasm. He waited patiently, his excitement throbbing so hard that the movement was forcing his member through the hole in the front of his boxers. It felt rather tight and uncomfortable, so Ranma helped it along through the hole, but couldn't bring his hands away; he gripped himself tightly, staring hungrily at Akane as she slowly opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a few heated seconds, and then Akane's eyes drifted down his hickey-covered torso to the organ of which his hands were tightly clenching.

In less than a heartbeat, Akane was on her hands and knees in front of Ranma, one of her hands holding back her short hair away from her face, the other gently removing Ranma's hand from its hold on his hard-on. She gripped the base and engulfed his tip, pressing her tongue flat against the head. Ranma's eyes rolled upward and he very slowly lifted his hips upward into her face. Akane's mouth formed a tight ring just around the head, and then she sucked hard, her hand moving up and down his shaft.

Ranma groaned loudly and brushed her bangs out of the way, the better to see her face. With his help of holding her hair back, Akane used her newly freed hand to fondle his sac. She rolled it around her fingers before squeezing gently, all the while slowly moving her head up and down his length, engulfing more and more of his member.

By now, every limb in Ranma's body was trembling violently. He was on the very edge of release, and he resisted with difficulty of bucking against Akane's hot little mouth and blowing his load. He would not shame himself that way, he snarled to himself. His first release would be into his mates womb, to impregnate her, to show all males that she was his now…

He would not last much longer, so Ranma gently pulled himself out of her delectable mouth and removed himself from her grasp. Akane looked up at him sadly.

"Am I doing it wrong…?" she asked shyly.

"Damn, Akane, you're so amazing," he breathed shakily. "But I want to be inside you when I come."

Her expression changed from worry to understanding, and she nodded. They kissed lightly on the mouth before Akane lay back down, and then raised her eyebrows when Ranma shook his head.

"Not like that," he whispered, and he flipped her over onto her stomach and raised her hips towards his own. Akane looked back at him, grinning cheekily.

"Doggy style?" she asked.

Ranma smirked. "This is instinctive for cats too, you know," he replied. He could hear the cat-side of him yowling its approval.

Ranma set his knees between Akane's, allowing himself a little more room to maneuver. He grasped himself at the base and gently pressed his tip against Akane's opening, and then slid it up and down to her clit. Akane moaned and wiggled her bottom closer to him. "Don't tease," she said sternly. Ranma chuckled and moved his tip back to her entrance, and then slowly pushed inwards, and then pulled out, and pressed in again…

"I said don't tease me!" Akane cried. She bucked her hips backwards towards him, forcing him to go several inches deeper than before, and they both let out low moans of pleasure. Ranma paused once more, trying to reign in his release. Akane was so goddamn hot and wet and _tight_—he could not understand why it took him so long to realize how much he wanted her in the first place.

He felt Akane pushing against him more, and he groaned as he felt her muscles twitching pleasantly around his rod. He pressed in a little more, going as slowly as possible so as not to hurt her. He knew that her hymen would be gone thanks to years of her training, but the penetration must be a little uncomfortable for her, and he would do all he could to make this as painless as possible.

He heard Akane's soft squeak as his tip reached the tightest point within her, where he guessed her hymen should normally be, and kept going onwards, his eyes scrunching together. She was so unbelievably tight that he thought it a miracle that he could even fit inside of her, and yet the tightness made it all the more pleasurable.

Finally, he was within her all the way to the base. He waited; Akane shifted around a little bit, bumping her buttocks against his hips, trying to adjust to his size until finally, she flexed her muscles and clamped down so tightly on his member that Ranma thought he wouldn't be able to pull out at all.

"Oh, Gods, Akane…" he breathed. He slowly pulsed within her, pulling his hips less than an inch away before settling back in again. He would have to start off very slowly; going to fast might accidentally injure her. Plus, it gave her body a bit more time to adjust.

But soon, Akane was leaning forward, away from him, and then coming back to him. Ranma eagerly took this as a sign that she wanted him to go fast, and he did so, pulling out just enough so that his tip still remained within her, and then pushing back into the base. Soon, he was slamming their hips together and Akane was screaming her pleasure in the high pitched tones that he found so erotic.

"Oh, yes, Ranma! Harder! _Oh—Faster!_"

He complied. Grabbing her hips, Ranma rammed their bodies together so powerfully that that it was like they would never be able to separate again, that they would forever be attached by the hip, which is exactly what Ranma wanted.

"Yeah, Akane," Ranma groaned lowly, his eyes entirely focused on the sight of him pounding into her. "Yeah… say my name… Say my name, Akane…"

"Ranma…" Akane gasped. "Ranma, oh, _Ranma_…"

Ranma groaned loudly, loving how erotic his name sounded falling from her lips. He closed his eyes for a few heavenly seconds, concentrating on just the feel of his member pounding into the tight, hotness that was his fiancée. Pausing, he slowly pushed Akane forward until she was lying on her stomach with her bottom in the air, and then, one by one, he straightened out her legs, making her so impossibly tight that it was a few minutes before Ranma could move again. This new position allowed him to lie directly on top of her, so Ranma took advantage and pressed hot kisses against the back of Akane's neck and shoulders as he renewed the bucking of his hips. It was much easier for him to maneuver like this and took up much less energy, as he did not have to hold himself up on his knees anymore, and judging by the repetitive screams issuing from her throat, Akane enjoyed this new position as well.

"Oh, Akane…" Ranma breathed down her back, making her squeal. "God, Akane, you're so… goddamn… _tight… _Ah…"

"Ranma—Ranma, I think I'm going to—_Ah!_" Akane squeaked and clenched her cheeks together, making Ranma gasp as the movement of pulling out literally became impossible. "I'm gonna come, Ranma—I'm coming—Ah, _yes!_" Akane's body shuddered beneath his, and Ranma held as still as humanly possible. He made her come, _he_ _made her come…_ just the thought made Ranma want to come, too, but he could last just a little longer, he knew he could, he would just have to endure… It would be more pleasurable in the end for them both.

His breathing heavy, Ranma did not wait this time for Akane to recover from her orgasm, but instead, began rocking his hips harshly against hers, making her scream so loudly that, half-way through her vocal pleasure, she lost her voice and could only squeal in a raspy sort of way as he pounded into her. He moved as fast as he could, thrusting rapidly against her, his groans of pleasure growing steadily louder and louder.

Maneuvering quickly, Ranma placed both of his knees on either side of Akane's hips, and proceeded to close her legs as far as they could go, stopping only when he began to feel a slight pain from the tightness. This new position made it slightly awkward from him to move, as he now had to hold himself slightly above her, but the tightness of Akane body around his excitement was worth it. Moving more slowly, he started to thrust again, progressively getting faster and faster until he was full-out hammering his hips into hers, a deep rumble of pleasure echoing in his chest.

"Ranma—Ranma, it's too tight!" Akane cried. "It's too much—You're gonna make me—!"

"Ah, yeah, Akane," Ranma groaned lowly. "I'm so close… I'm gonna come—I'm so _close—!"_

His thrusts finally became desperate. Ranma, his body aching for release, placed his hands down on the ground of the tent on either side of Akane, his ki claws tearing holes easily through the material of the tent and proceeding to dig up the earth underneath as he clenched his hands tightly, bracing himself for release—He was so close, so close, just one more thrust—

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The couple froze, and Ranma felt his vision begin to haze as rage filled his frustrated body.

He didn't know how the idiot found them, nor did he much care, but as far as Ranma was concerened, Ryoga was not going to leave this clearing alive.

* * *

><p>Oooooh, uh oh! This took a rather unexpected turn. I'm sorry for the terribly long update, you guys! And also, it's about two pages short than usual ^^'. I truly am sorry! I spent the entire month of May in Hawaii with my family, and now I leave to Basic Training (US ARMY!) on June 17th, so I've been really stressed out and worried and pressed for time. I did promise some of you that I would update at least one more chapter to this story before it goes on hiatus, so here it is.<p>

I know, I'm such a biatch, lol. Poor Ranma. All he wants is one good romping with Akane and he just can't get it. I wonder what's going to happen to Ryoga? I wonder why I didn't just decide to end this story with them being satisfied in the end? Wow, I'm a sucker for plot twisters! Sorry, can't help it!

Anyway, I noticed that Fanfiction is now allowing pictures to accompany the stories! This made me soooo incredibly happy, as I have been hoping for this to happen for almost two years! I have a piece of artwork for this story that would actually be considered a Doujin cover, drawn by me. Unfortunately, there is no actual doujin, lol, but whatever! Now, it is quite provocative, so my only worry is that Fanfiction will ban me or delete my account or something. I will blur out whatever is deemed inappropriate, however, and post it anyway. Hopefully, it will be considered acceptable.

If you would like to view the full-sized version, please follow this link: : / / miyopiyo . deviantart art / Temptation-275845360 (Remove Spaces)

So this is my last gift to you all, since I'm going to be gone for a loooooong time... I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (and sorry for the cliffhanger! I coudln't resist!). I'll try and get back to this as soon as I can. I love you all so much and appreciate your faith in my story.

Until next time!

~Miyopiyo


End file.
